Angels and Demons
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: The world is in chaos, the war between light and dark never ceasing. It is the showdown between the 'Seven Heavenly Virtues' and the 'Seven Deadly Sins! With their special Pokemon and powers, who will win? Where is the missing Red?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi! Kisa here, I wanted to start a new story, so...here it is!

**Warning: Contains boyxboy, and lots of nonsensical things in later chapters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in general.

* * *

**Angels and Demons: Prologue**

There was only space, then Arceus decided to create a world, where there would be life. He created a world filled with grass, trees, Pokemon... Everything was perfect. Now, only a few more things were needed to sustain this world.

Arceus made three beings to govern over space time: Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. He also made three beings to govern over the weather: Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. He made two beings to govern over the moon: Cresselia and Darkrai. He also made two more beings to govern the sky and the sea: Ho-oh and Lugia. He made two beings for truth and ideals: Reshiram and Zekrom.

He gave each of them guardians; for the Time Space trio: Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie; for the Weather Trio: Regirock, Regice and Registeel; for Ho-oh and Lugia: Entei, Raikou and Suicine; for the Truth and Ideals duo: Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. Cresselia had refused to take a guardian, stating that Darkrai and her were enough. Arceus created Mew and Deoxys to start the gene pool for Pokemon, and left the duty of creating humans to Mew. He created three majestical birds to roam the sky, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. They were sent into the world to create the seasons, along with Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza.

Everything was peaceful, until Dialga and Palkia made a new being without Arceus' permission. Celebi was a being with the powers of travelling through time,. Giratina was furious, and then told Arceus about it, but Arceus chided him for his immaturity. Giratina was furious and went off in a huff, then saw the darkness that was hidden inside the world. He grabbed at the chance, then rounded up many of the heavenly Pokemon to rebel against Arceus' unfair treatment. The Weather Trio, the Sky and Sea Duo with all their guardians rebelled, causing the worst disasters in the world. The weather went haywire, droughts in some areas and flooded in others; storms were everywhere.

Finally, Arceus was unable to take it any longer, sealing all the guardians, good and bad, into jewels and in various places. The majestical birds were sealed in mountains that reached above the clouds; Ho-oh into a statue and Lugia in the sea; the Weather Trio with their souls sealed in jewels and solidified, Rayquaza slumbering in a castle floating in the sky. Deoxys had escaped into space, and Mew disappeared from sight. Cresselia watched from the moon, but Darkrai hid away on the dark side. Reshiram and Zekrom disappeared, being sealed in other places. The guardians were sealed as well, put to sleep by Arceus. They were scattered all around the world. Arceus banished Giratina into the bottom of the world, where all the darkness reigned. He sealed the Time Space Trio in different dimensions, then sealed their guardians in Lakes. Arceus was devastated at the destruction of the world, then made angels to heal the various wounds inflicted. He gave each of them places of the sealed beings and special Pokemon not found anywhere else, and trusted them not to repeat history again.

However, the Key of Sealing was given to Mew, and when Arceus found it again, it had been broken into two. Now, the darkness had seeped into the hearts of the angels, corrupting half of them. Their wings turned black, and their eyes glinted with hate. Arceus thus sealed them together with Giratina, making a strong barrier between Heaven and Hell. He watched, heartbroken, as his world went into chaos. He took aside seven of his most trusted and purehearted of all angels and labelled them as the 'Seven Heavenly Virtues', then passed the remaining sealed beings to them, but did not give them the way to break the seal.

The corrupted angels, however, had more than half the sealed beings. Giratina gave them the titles of 'Seven Deadly Sins', wanting to spread the evil far and wide. They tainted the hearts of humans and Pokemon alike, revealing the darkness in their hearts. The corrupted angels grew long claws, and their eyes turned into slits. They had a thin and feathery black tail growing out from behind them and black feathery wings. They were given other names like 'Hell's Angels', 'Messenger of Deaths' and so on.

The war between the two thus started, leaving both the good and the bad to create chaos in the world...


	2. The Barrier Seal!

A/N: Here's the first chapter of the story! The one who guesses which characters are which will get a tray of marshmallow cupcakes ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters.  
**Warning: Contains a very horny Lust :)**

* * *

**Demons and Angels: Chapter 1: The Barrier Seal**

"Hey, Envy, wanna go get more of those money? I hear those pesky humans have their caves full of glittery, sweet, golden jewellery. Nevermind asking, you're coming!" a brunette with blue eyes shouted to a redhead boy with silver eyes. He glanced at her, looking up from what he was doing.

"Sure, why not, Greed? There's nothing much to do anyway," he said, getting up from the rock he was sitting on. Greed grinned, transforming both of them into humans. They grabbed masks from the side of the table, moving along the blazing corridors of their home, Hell, where Giratina ruled. They heard their other comrades' and their activities, the chomping of Gluttony in the kitchen, the -ahem- various 'activity' of Lust, snoring of Sloth and the sound of Wrath pounding up Pride again. They headed for the portal to the human world, checking their equipment again. "This will be a piece of cake~" Greed grinned, pulling Envy with her.

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight, their usual demonic form was hidden. Only when there was darkness their true forms could be unleashed. Now, they looked like ordinary human beings, or rather, Pokemon Trainers. They donned their mask, sending out a Pokemon for transport since they were unable to use their wings. They glanced at each other before flying to their destination.

As they reached there, they noticed that it was peaceful where they were flying over. "Greed, we're in angel territory, keep your guard up," Envy said, brushing his long fringe out of his eyes. He kept a lookout for angels, and Greed soon pointed out the area. "Look, Envy, it's over there." They flew down to the area, keeping their Pokemon. With the similar masks on their face, no one could identify them, and it kept their powers in check in case. They sneaked in, keeping silent. Greed watched the thieves carefully, motioning for Envy to follow her example. They were not supposed to use their powers so near angel territory, so they had to resort to their human weapons. Envy slid the throwing daggers from inside his boots and Greed took out a similar one, but it had a wavy blade. They watched for the right timing and leapt into action, evil glinted behind their eyes.

"_My oh-so-sweet money~! Come to mama~!" _Greed squealed, hopping towards the stash. Envy finished the last of the thieves with his daggers, pulling them back to him with an unseen string. He watched Greed open a portal back to their world, then turned back to the corpses of the thieves. "I'll get rid of the evidence, you'll have to carry the treasure back yourself." Greed nodded, already packing the glittery treasure into her bag. Envy waited for her to go through the portal before burning the corpses, leaving no trace behind. His silver eyes glinted with the light from the now burning cave as he stepped back, surveying his work. When he was satisfied, he went through the portal, licking the blood off his blade.

* * *

"There's a fire over there! Let's go and see!" Charity pointed out, tugging Kindness along. The blonde girl with blue eyes looked over to where her 'two gravity-defying low ponytails' friend had pointed out to, then grabbed the bucket and her fishing rod. "All right, Charity, let's go," she said, sending out her Butterfree and flew into the direction of the smoke. Charity grabbed the leg of her Xatu, following Kindness.

When they reached the place, they saw people rushing around to put out the fire. Kindness sent out her Omastar to put the fire out. Charity noticed the colour of the fire, then waved her hand, putting out the fire. Kindness's eyes widened, knowing that Charity would not usually use their angel powers, and looked back at the damage done. "It's completely burned, and nothing is left," Charity analysed, landing down at the site. Kindness checked the people for wounds, then healed those with burns. The people had called her the 'Healer', and Kindness was not someone who would abandon people in need. Charity would cover up for her whenever she messed up and revealed that they were angels by wiping that specific memory. They turned around at the sound of flapping and saw Temperance.

Temperance had spiky brown hair and green eyes, and was one of the most trusted angel by Arceus. He glanced at the cave, then said, "It's them, isn't it?" They nodded, glancing at the charred piece of cloth that was not completely burnt. "So, did anyone see them?" he asked, surveying the people. They shook their heads, then Charity proceeded to give a full report on what had happened.

"It appears to be a demon's doing, and not just any demon; it was a high-levelled one. I think it most probably is one of the 'Seven Deadly Sins' though. Which one of them did it, I'm not sure..." she concluded, turning back to Kindness. Kindness was done helping the people, then hugged her Pikachu. They glanced at each other, then bid the people farewell, going to a secluded spot to open a portal to Heaven. Temperance opened the portal, him leading the other two back to report to the rest.

They went back, to be greeted by Patience. Her long curly brown hair that was usually tied in a high ponytail was let down, and her brown eyes looked at them questioningly. "What is the situation this time?" she asked, walking along with them. Charity repeated what she told Temperance, then waved to Chastity on the way, motioning her to go to the conference hall. Kindness and Temperance had gone ahead, leaving the two to discuss possible demons. Humility joined them soon after, his white wings fluttering behind him. Humility had light brown short hair that fluttered around his head, and light brown eyes, angels mistaking him for Patience's brother. He nudged Charity, saying, "You're still in your human disguise, here, let me revert it back for you." He waved his hand once, and the disguise disappeared. Charity smiled in thanks and proceeded to find Diligence to tell him that they were meeting soon.

Diligence, with his blond hair that stuck up in front and behind, was practising with his Infernape that Arceus had given him. He cheered when his Infernape won, then saw Charity come. She motioned to him to meet in the conference room, then turned around to leave. Patience sent Infernape back into its Pokeball and spread his wings to fly there.

In the conference hall, there was a round table with seven high chairs around it, the room pure white. The 'Seven Heavenly Virtues' gathered, settling down. Temperance brought up the topic. "Recently, Charity and Kindness found a cave that was badly scorched; it is most probably a demon's doing, and there is the possibility that it was one of the _'Seven Deadly Sins'_. Thus, I suggest that we should tighten the barrier around our territory, so that those **filthy** demons will not be able to take a single step in." Murmurs of agreement ere heard throughout, but Kindness, being the soft-hearted one, could not bear to see any suffer, even demons. She suggested, "Why not we send a warning, or-"

"Do you think that they would pay any attention to it? Think, Kindness! They are demons; _bloodthirsty _and_ filthy_ beings. They have no right to exist in this world where Lord Arceus made it!" Diligence interrupted, standing up. Chastity brushed her long dark blue locks off her face, steel gray eyes ordering Diligence to sit down. Diligence complied, and sat down, eyes averted. Chastity said in her soft voice, "I agree with Temperance's plan; we shall go with the voting now. Who approves of setting up a stronger barrier raise your right hand." Six hands were raised, only Kindness' was unraised. She looked downcast, but knew it was for the good of mankind. She sighed, raising her right hand in agreement as well. "Looks like it's settled. We're setting up a stronger barrier in two hours time, do what you need to do before you come here," Temperance ordered, motioning for Charity and Chastity to stay. The others went off, doing whatever they needed.

Temperance waited until they left and turned to Charity and Chastity, saying quietly, "Those demons are getting braver every year; why can't they just disappear?" Chastity was silent and Charity sighed. He continued, "This most probably wouldn't have happened if **he** hadn't gone missing..."

He was talking about the angel called Red, who had used to be Diligence. He was the most trusted angel by Arceus, but he had gone missing some fifty years ago. Angels never age, so they still look the same when Arceus first created them thousands of years ago. He sighed, gesturing for them to prepare the barrier. He took out a piece of black chalk, then waved his hand, the tables and chairs disappearing. He drew intricate symbols on the floor, making a spell circle for the barrier. It had seven spots, for where each of them would stand. Chastity and Charity came back with the needed objects: scrolls of sealing and defenses, and a map of the area they wanted to put the barrier on.

One and a half hour soon passed, the complicated circle with writings all around it. Temperance finished with the last bit, then took the scroll, opening it and looking at it, referring the diagram in it to the one on the floor. When he was finished with the final touches, he commanded Charity to call the others back and Chastity to prepare the sacred cross. He stood there, waiting for the others.

They soon arrived, standing at their respective areas. They started the ritual, wings all outspread. They took a feather from their wings, then stained it with their blood. They tied the bloodied feather to the cross, then Temperance started his spell. The circle glowed, then started to spin. As it spun, it became smaller and smaller, then it rose from the cross that was tied in the middle. The ball of light flew upwards, then disappeared into the sky, spreading the light where Temperance drew the boundary. The areas outside the boundary were chaotic, where the angels were still thinking up of plans to purify it. The 'Seven Heavenly Virtues' took a crystallised feather each, tying it around their necks. Temperance informed them, "Never lose the feather. If one breaks, which can only be done by a filthy demon as high-levelled as us, the barrier breaks, leaving the people defenseless. Our main objective is to protect the people, so you have to risk your life if you have to, so be prepared."

* * *

Envy reappeared through the arch of the stone corridor, his demon form reverted back. His hair was longer, his thin furry tail whipping annoyed behind him. His black wings were on his back, then he flapped them, silently going to the castle that was hanging in the blood-red sky.

Lust was done with whatever he was doing, looking out the window with his golden cat-like eyes, and saw Envy returning. He flew out to meet him, wrapping his own similar tail around Envy's waist, smirking, "_You, me, bed now_."

Envy's tail whipped him across the cheek, creating a cut there with blood dripping. Envy pushed him away and growled, "You, me, one hundred kilometres." Lust licked the blood, flicking his black fringe out of his eyes.

"I like them **fiesty**," he smirked, giving him a wink before flying off. Envy growled, lashing his tail about angrily. He sent a fireball at Lust, who dodged it easily and went to find Greed. Envy muttered angrily about horny perverts who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Greed was at her usual place, the West Tower in the castle. He just flew there, ignoring the various subuccus and incubus that were hinting at him. He rolled his eyes, then entered Greed's own personal part of the castle. The demons were never poor, thanks to Greed. She had ensured them a whole fifty metre high tower filled with treasures of every kind, having gone with Envy twice a week to get more. Envy arrived, seeing Greed with Pride there giggling at Greed's attempt to make Wrath wear jewellery.

Pride had black hair and red eyes, and a scar on the corner of his forehead where a wild Salamence had scratched him. He glanced at Wrath, who had brown hair and deep blue eyes. She growled menacingly, ripping the jewellery off. She proceeded to pound the life out of Pride, who soon pushed her and flew off, Wrath not close behind. Envy watched it with amusement. To him, they were the entertainment that they had in Hell, and the only missions where he got to actually fight was with Greed and her 'treasure hunting'. He flew down to sit beside her, Greed being like a elder sister to him. Gluttony soon came, munching on a bloodied steak. Gluttony had short black hair and light blue eyes, and he wasn't seen without his food. Sloth was doing off again, his moon-shaped blond hair sticking up prominently. Sloth suddenly opened his green eyes, then turned to Greed.

"They've put up a barrier, even we cannot go in. What to do, what to do...?" he mumbled, dozing off again. Greed glanced around, then stretched her wings. "I need to consult Lord Giratina about this, so I'll be back soon. _Don't take my shiny treasure_!" she shouted as she flew off deeper into the castle. Lust flew in through the doorway, upper shirt unbuttoned. His eyes caught onto Envy, then sidled up to him.

"My offer still stands~ How about it? I'll make you fee-" He was cut off as Envy pushed him not-so-gently into the wall.

"**Stay away from me**," he hissed, baring his fangs. Lust was not discouraged, sitting a distance away and saw Sloth and Gluttony. He decided on his choices, and went up to Envy again. His tail wrapped around Envy's own one, hands holding on tightly to both Envy's wrists. Envy struggled, hissing and spitting at Lust. Sadly, for Lust, he forget that Envy could use fire like he Lust himself could. He felt his tail getting scorched, then leapt away at the last second, landing ten feet away. Envy spread his wings, going to sit at the rooftop. He pointed his finger at Lust, then flew out the window. Lust felt himself get stuck to the wall, then saw the rings of fire around his wrists, ankles and tail. He growled, shouting, "Let me out now! Envy!"

Sloth yawned, slapping a piece of paper and sealed it over Lust's mouth, effectively shutting him up. He stretched like a cat, then flapped his smaller wings to see Lord Giratina, able to sense barriers and how to break them. The only problem was, he was too lazy to help anyway. Lust's muffled shouts and Gluttony's munching was the only sounds left in the tower.

Wrath sent a shot of steaming water at Pride, who dodged it and leapt at her, tackling her down. Wrath wriggled in his grasp, growling and snarling. "Let me go! Or you will regret it!" she shouted angrily, tail lashing. Pride used his hypnotic wave and put her to sleep, then carried her over his shoulder, waving to Envy, who was sulking. He flew to his room and dumped her unceremiously on his bed, red eyes glinting maliciously. He whipped out his measuring tape, and started taking measurements of Wrath.

Giratina was hidden behind a veil, only speaking via the Griseous Orb that was placed in front of the veil. Greed arrived, bowing. "My lord, according to Sloth, the angels have set up a barrier against us. This is my report," she said, putting a hand on the orb. She heard Sloth arrive, then saw him bow to Giratina. He said, "My lord, I know how to break the spell. It is easy; we have to corner one of those 'Seven Heavenly Virtues' and crush the crystallised feather around their necks. Only one will do, then the whole barrier will come crashing down. Or there is another way," he said, putting his hand on the orb as well. Giratina said, _"Tell me the other way."_

"We could travel to the holding area of the barrier, which is spread around the world, and destroy the barrier from there on. I can see the cracks in the barrier, and where the power concentrates is where we need to hit it. There are seven points, one for each of us. So, I suggest that you can send each of us to each point to break the barrier?" Giratina thought for a while, then sent them out, stating that he would inform them through telepathy. Greed and Sloth bowed, exiting the throne room.

Greed flew with Sloth back to the West Tower, and she saw Gluttony with another piece of bloody steak. She sliced a piece, savouring the tangy taste. Gluttony protested, then decided not to pursue it further. The last demon that argued with Greed, let's say, the outcome wasn't pretty. Greed landed beside Envy, a silver tiara in her hand. She placed it on his head, and grinned widely. Envy sighed, taking it off and placing it into Greed's hand. A crash downstairs could be heard, and they saw a huffy Lust flying out from the tower.

"Envy,_ why won't you sleep with me~?"_ he crooned, his shirt ripped to pieces. He had broken through the spells and came looking for Envy. Greed shot him down with the tiara, then pulled it back with her telekinesis. Lust fell slightly, then pulled back up. "Or Greed, how about it~? Though I would prefer Envy~" Envy threw a high-speed fireball at him, causing him to be scorched. Lust shook the soot off himself, reaching Envy with his sonic speed. "How about it~?" he asked, stroking Envy's hair with his clawed fingers. Envy smacked him away with his own, hands holding a fireball. He was about to throw it at Lust before Giratina sent his message.

_'You are supposed to go to each location,' he said. 'Follow Sloth's plan, and wait there until he gives the signal, then fire your strongest power at the barrier point. If it fails, the 'Seven Heavenly Virtues' will definitely show up, so crush their feathers; this is an **order**!'_

"Yes, Lord Giratina!" they chorused, disappearing as Giratina sent them to their respective locations. Giratina's blood red eyes glowed in the darkness of the throne room, then disappeared into the shadows to plan the next attack.


	3. The Fight for the Necklace!

A/N: I totally wanted to type their names out, but I have to resist xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special.  
**Warning: Contains lots of sadism :D and Lust again...**

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 2: Let's fight!**

The 'Seven Deadly Sins' appeared at their various destinations, then waited for the signal from Sloth. Sloth himself regretted suggesting about breaking the seal, as he actually had to do something. He closed his eyes, scanning the area with his telepathy. He then sent the OK signal to the others, and counted down. 'At the count of three, one, two, three!' he shouted in the telepathy, shooting a blast of psychic power at the spot. His Sceptile, beside him, helped along with its Energy Ball. They felt the barrier shake, but it held. 'It seems to be more steady than I thought... Let's try again.' They tried it again, them firing their powers with their Pokemon's own one along. The barrier still held, then Sloth went to put his hand on it. "Ow! It burns!" he shouted, flapping his hand around.

"It should be, having holy water sprayed on it," a quiet voice answered. Sloth narrowed his eyes, glaring at the figure appearing with an Empoleon at her side.

"Chastity, so we meet again..." Sloth growled, getting into a battle stance, remembering Giratina's orders. He directed his Sceptile beside him to assist him, seeing Chastity take out a golden rod shaped like the sun.

"It must be fate that we're battling each other again since twenty-five years ago..." she murmured, Empoleon ready beside her. They glanced at each other once more, before sending out their first barrage of attacks.

Gluttony stared at the unmoving wall, then back at his Torterra. "I don't think we can do anything about it, maybe we can eat it?" he asked Torterra, then looked at the wall. "It doesn't look tasty though..."

"You're right! You would burn if you tried taking a bite, you filthy demon!" A loud voice interrupted their conversation. Gluttony turned to see Resilience and his Infernape beside him. Gluttony tilted his head to the side, wondering what he was doing. Resilience took out his battle fans made of light steel, and pointed one at Gluttony. Resilience couldn't stand it anymore, shouting and pointing, "Why are you still eating? Aren't you going to fight me?"

"Why? Whatever for?" Gluttony asked, glancing at Torterra. Resilience growled, then sent a slice of light towards him. It hit with a boom, sending dust flying everywhere. However, when the dust cleared, Gluttony was still standing there, Torterra having blocked the attack. Gluttony clenched his fists, eyes flashing dangerously. "Looks like you're seriously, eh? Well, let's fight!"

Pride clutched his hat, still wanting to look fabulous even when he fight. He turned to see Patience standing there with her golden bow and arrows, Serperior by her side. He grinned sadistically, Swampert turning around to see her too. He gave her grin, then got his claws ready to rip some angels apart. Patience tutted, then pulled back the string on her bow. "You sure are impatient, are you not?"

"Well, let's get this started then!"

Wrath growled at Humility, then cracked her knuckles. Her loyal Blaziken at her side, and Emboar by his. They glanced at each other, then walked in a circle, Wrath's tail lashing furiously. "I'm gonna rip you apart!" she growled, claws out and ready to strike. Humility had his blades out, spinning them at high speeds on his finger. "Let's dance, then!"

Lust grinned at Charity, who was slightly creeped out by his perverted smirk. "You're a pretty one~ You wanna go and **** with me?" he whispered in her ear, at her side in 0.0125 seconds. She smacked him in the face with her scrolls, then took a few steps back. Her back hit a tree, then Lust took this opportunity to corner her, using his fingers to trail along her face. She flushed, not having such close contact before. Lust leaned in and was about to kiss her when she snapped back to her senses, then kicked at him. He dodged it at the last second, landing some ten feet away. "Why, you're a fiesty one too~! I like it~!" he licked his lips, eyeing her like she was his prey. Charity was disgusted, then her Meganium appeared beside her. Lust's Typhlosion also appeared at the same time, growling menacingly. Lust glanced at Meganium, then back at Charity.

"_You're so going to be mine, Charity~"_

Envy deadpanned at the timid angel in front of him. "I want to have a fun time and all they sent was you?" he growled at Kindness, who cowered at his ferociousness. She stared wide-eyed at him, who was growling angrily. Envy had his Feraligatr beside him, and Kindness only had her Pikachu. "I-I have to stop you n-no matter what!" she shouted, pointing at him. Her Pikachu suddenly gained a burst of electricity, sparking Envy's interest. "Oh, so you've gone serious now... This should be fun..." he smirked, pulling off the black gloves with his teeth. He took out his daggers, murmuring, "What should I aim first? The head, the torso, the arms or the legs...?" Kindness shuddered, then took out her fishing rod. She directed it around, gathering enough energy on it and flung it at Envy.

Greed grinned slyly, seeing Temperance scowling at her. "Of all people, you had to be the one?" he rolled his eyes, sighing in disbelief. Her grin widened, then took out a bag of gold coins from her pouch. She sent one spinning towards him, grazing his arm. It flew and turned back like a boomerang, Temperance dodging it. He took out a sword, pointing it at Greed. "Annoying demon! I'll get rid of you once and for all!" he snarled, leaping in to attack her.

The battles were fierce and ferocious, and soon, both sides were exhausted. Let's see how each battle went:

Sloth breathed in deeply, calming himself. His Sceptile was injured, it clutching its arm. He telepathically told the Sceptile to use Giga Drain on Empoleon after dodging its Ice Beam attack, he himself going after Chastity. Sceptile nodded, then turned back to the battle. Chastity herself wasn't in good condition too; her dress was ripped, then tied tighter. She glared at Sloth and tried to stand. Sloth took that moment to strike, hitting her legs from underneath her with his tail, then sat on top of her, claws at her throat. "Surrendering? _My predictions always come true~"_ he whispered mockingly in her ear, then licked it. She gasped, throwing him off her.

"Yo-you beast! What did you do?" she yelled, whacking him with her rod. He cried in pain, and Sceptile came to his aid after defeating her Empoleon. It slashed at her, then carried his master with it. It stared at her with its amber eyes, then pointed its blade of leaves at her throat, trapping her between a rock and her doom. "I...surrender." She said, disappearing in a mist of light. Sloth grinned, before remembering, "Hey! I forgot to break your necklace! Come back here! **You b*tch**!"

Angels: 1  
Demons: 1

Gluttony was hidden in the trees, glancing at Resilience who was scanning around for him. Gluttony took out a piece of meat to chew on and the squishing sound gave him away, causing Resilience to turn his head at the small sound and slashing towards it. The dust cleared once more, Gluttony acting like nothing happened. Resiliene frowned and stared at the damage that he thought he dealt Gluttony with. "Why aren't you hurt yet?" he asked, curious to know.

Gluttony grinned, saying, "I can teleport, so no damages are done~!" Resilience growled, then directed Infernape to use Flare Blitz on Torterra. Torterra's hard armour had some protection, but it burned through, making it cry out. Gluttony was distracted, and Resilience took this chance to smack him with the fan. One hit was only needed; Gluttony immediately saw stars flying around his head, then promptly fainted. He disappeared into shadows, apparently defeated.

Angels: 2  
Demons: 1

Pride had gotten Patience hypnotised, then sent her into an illusion. He grinned sadistically, making her feel the pain of being ripped apart over and over again. He glanced at her Serperior, who was strangling his Swampert. He waved his hand and Serperior flew backwards, hitting a rock. "Why they sent such a useless angel is beyond my fantastic logic!" he said, swiping the necklace and tucking it into his pocket easily. He whistled and went off, leaving Patience to suffer in misery of her nightmare. _Oh, how he loved mind games~!_

Angels: 2  
Demons: 2

Wrath growled angrily, flipping in mid-air. She clawed at Humility, who defended against the attack by using his spinning blades as a shield. Wrath lashed her tail angrily, then took a few steps back. She moved her fist back, then ran towards him, smashing the blades into pieces. Her Blaziken was in a struggle with Emboar, neither wanting to give in. Humility used his strongest attack, sending electrified blades towards her. He grabbed his own dagger and ran towards her, wanting to finish it as soon as possible. They collided with a bang, the smoke clearing to see that both had been knocked out. Their Pokemon carried them, glaring at each other, promising to continue it another time.

Angels: 2  
Demons: 2

Lust dodged the spells easily, making Charity growl in annoyance. She wanted to defeat him badly, but he was able to anticipate her movements, but he had not made a move to attack her yet. 'All I know that he has a high speed, but nothing about his attacks... Maybe...he doesn't have one?' she thought to herself, glancing at Lust.

He licked his lips hungrily, wanting to devour her innocence and taint her with his desire. He made an energy ball of electricity and fire, firing it at Charity. She tried to dodge it by moving aside, but it followed her and stuck onto her, exploding. She coughed as her tattered dress flew around her, barely covering her up. "Was this your motive all along?" she yelled at him, Meganium providing leaves for her. Lust stuck his tongue out at her childishly, then disappeared from her vision. She screamed when she felt a wet tongue trailing down her neck, then felt him biting. "_Ah~!"_ she moaned unconsciously, then slapped her hand to her mouth.

Lust grinned, having acquired the desired effect. He licked the skin, distracting her while he took her necklace from her neck and put it in his pocket, all the while sucking and biting. "_AH~! No-not there~!"_ she moaned, trying to move away from him. He wrapped his wings around her, then proceeded to do what he wanted with her in a secluded spot. Meganium had been taken out by Typhlosion, who waited loyally for its master to return from his 'activity'.

Angels: 2  
Demons: 3

Envy growled at Kindness, who refused to strike at him. He lashed at her, growling, "Why aren't you attacking back? I thought you got serious! You are such a weakling, I don't know why I even bother with you!" He stabbed her in the shoulder, then disappeared into the shadows. Kindness felt her shoulder go numb, then collasped onto the ground. lLst thing she saw was those red orbs she loved so much...

Angels: 2  
Demons: 4

Greed dodged the blow from Temperance, mocking him. "You can't even land a hit on me, and you call yourself a man? Well, technically you are an angel, but you are male, right? Or do I need to check?" she laughed, flying out of reach from his sword. Temperance spread out his own wings, then flew up towards her. Greed stop laughing when she saw the angel appear beside her, slashing her wings. She fell to the ground in a mess of black feathers, clutching her shoulder. She sent her coins zipping towards Temperance, who blocked it easily and then charged straight for her throat. She smiled, closing her eyes as she awaited her doom.

However, there was a 'whoosh' sound when Temperance moved from his path to dodge a deadly fireball. "Stay away from her!" Envy shouted, leaping onto Temperance. Temperance threw him off, then turned to stab him, only to see black feathers in his sight. He turned around, trying to find his new opponent by the name of Envy. He growled, then dodged another fireball. He felt claws sinking deep into his thigh, then a stab of a blade in his shoulder. He saw the cold steel eyes of Envy as he drove the blade deeper and deeper, causing Temperance to groan in pain. "I poisoned it, only to paralyse though. It's more fun to torture you angels, the best if you're tough to beat~" he murmured softly, stroking his chin gently. The poison had taken effect, paralysing him.

Greed watched as her 'little brother' tore the blade out from Temperance's shoulder, and then used his claw to carve a picture into his flesh. Envy snapped the necklace easily, causing the barrier behind them to fade and disappear. He smirked sadistically, continuing to scratch marks on Temperance's face slowly and torturously, licking the blood that flowed out. His eyes glinted from silvery gray to blood red, and that's when Greed shouted out, "Envy, stop!"

Envy froze, his eyes abruptly turning back into the usual gray. His eyes widened, then he turned to Greed, picking her up gently and growling at Temperance. "I'll finish you up when I get back," he growled, disappearing into the shadows.

Angels: 2  
Demons: 5

Overall, the demons had finished the job, but with some casualties. Greed was unable to fly for a whole week, and was asked to rest. She demanded that she was to be put in the West Tower, where all her money was. Envy had gone into seclusion. Lust was grinning satified with himself, licking his fingers. Gluttony had a minor concussion, but woke up to the smell of food. Pride carried an unconscious Wrath, and carried her to the room they shared. Sloth was mumbling angrily, tail swishing around like an angry cat.

The angels also suffered casualties. Charity was scarred for life, having lost her innocence to the demon Lust; and Patience was shivering, still caught in the illusion of her nightmare. Kindness was paralysed and only got away with a minor cut; all the other angels were shocked to see Temperance with his face scratched all over the place and bleeding. Usually, he would be the one covered in other's blood, not his own. Humility woke up from his unconcious state, moving to see Patience's condition. Arceus saw the situation and put his own barrier, protecting the pure-hearted humans from corruption.

So thus, the demons had succeeded in lessening the strength of the barrier, and it was their win of the week!


	4. After the Battle!

A/N: Here's the third chapter! Thanks to Aside for your helpful review! ^^ I'll redo the chapter when I get to it... ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the characters.  
**Warning: Contains more random stuff...and Lust...**

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 3: The Aftermath!**

Charity paced around the room, staring at the paralysed forms of Kindness and Temperance. Chastity sat silent in a chair, then stood up. "As the second-in-charge after Temperance, I declared that we find an antidote to this poison. Charity, go to the library and find the books on poisons and antidotes; Resilience, here's the list of herbs I need you to find. Oh, and take Humility along with you, he's not been himself after Patience was trapped in a nightmare," she commanded, the other angels nodding and left the room. She turned back to Patience, who was shivering. She sat down beside her, putting her hand on Patience's shoulder. Patience jolted, staring at Chastity with her haunted eyes fearfully, then calmed after a while. Chastity glanced around the room, then sat facing her, hands on Patience's forehead. "This will give you some peace of mind, at least." Her hand glowed with bright and warm light, Patience's eyes drooping sleepily. Chastity moved her to a nearby bed, then sat back down on the chair.

Kindness gained consciousness, feeling very uncomfortable. Her wound had been treated, but the poison was not cured. She felt stiff, not being unable to do anything, not even blink. She thought back to when before she had passed out, when Envy had stabbed her in the shoulder angrily. 'Who was it...that I saw? The one with red eyes...?' she thought, then saw Temperance's mangled face, which had been bandaged up. She could move her fingers a bit, poison wearing off. She concentrated her healing energy around her, glowing brightly. She saw Chastity leap up from her seat, eyes widened. Kindness could move her upper body now, and she sat up, stretching her hands. She directed the rest of the energy flow to her legs, and a dark stone appeared in her hand. She placed the stone on the table, then tried to stand up, failing to do so.

Chastity caught her at the last minute, then guided her to a chair. "I didn't expect you to gain consciousness that easily; get some rest, I expect you to recover to your fullest by this week," she said, sending a telepathic message to the other angels. She felt a weak message coming from Temperance, then crouched down beside him. _'Those...filthy...demons...and...their...'_ He fell unconscious again, Chastity unable to get anything from him. She turned to the door to see Charity with the necessary scrolls and books. "Chastity, these are the ones pertaining to demon venom. I've read through them; demon venom takes some time to wear off, and depending on the user, there are different effects. We're lucky to get off with only paralysis," She concluded, then moved aside to let Resilience and Humility in.

They put the bag on the floor, various herbs inside. "We went to the human world and around the angel realm to find these, so you have to appreciate them!" Resilience exclaimed, then his mouth was sealed with a piece of paper by Charity. Chastity glared at him for creating noise, then turned back to Kindness, who was already taking various herbs and crushing them into a mix. The angels left to get various items that Kindness needed. Soon, they returned and handed her the objects. Kindness nodded to them in thanks, pouring the crushed poultice into the bowl. She mixed it in holy water, then handed it to Chastity. "Use this to heal the wounds of Temperance after you washed the wounds with holy water... " she yawned, lying down and went to sleep. Chastity and Charity glanced at each other, then flushed, realising that they had to take Temperance's shirt and pants off.

Chastity had done the same with many other angels, but Charity had not. They ended up rolling up his pants and taking off his shirt, then gently peeled off the layers of bandages surrounding him. They gasped at the wounds that covered his face, then at the splotches of black on his thigh. His back had a picture of a Feraligatr crudely carved, filled with black splotches everywhere. Charity took out a cloth, soaking it with the holy water and cleaned the wounds. Hissing sounds were heard, and they saw the cloth was stained black. She cleaned the cloth, then proceeded to the other wounds. Soon, they were done with washing the wounds, then stuck the poultice on the various wounds. Amazingly, the wounds closed up instantly, and there was no scarring left behind. However, the Feraligatr carved on his back refused to disappear. They reapplied the bandages, then exited the room, going to check the others for missed wounds. Temperance sighed as he was finally able to scratch the itch that had been bugging him the whole time; a tiny black feather that was behind his ear.

* * *

"Where's Envy? **Why isn't he here**?" Greed demanded, pulling Lust towards her with her power. Her blue eyes flashed in anger, then let him go. Lust shrugged, thinking thoughtfully. "Maybe he found a new place to sulk~" A golden goblet hit his head with a 'clang' and he rubbed the spot. "What's the big idea?" he growled, then glared at her. She glared back, then sent a coin flying towards him with a flick of her finger. It hit him squarely in the forehead, making him cry out in pain. "OW! Even those damn angels didn't attack me that badly!" he whined, then remembered what he did. "_Oh~!_ And that angel, Charity, was the greatest part of it! She was so _tsundere_~! I liked it..._not as much as Envy though~_! She was so submissive after my third time biting her neck~ I wonder how Envy's is..." he trailed off, then noticed Greed's pissed look. "I think I better go now," he muttered, flying out the window and into the dark forest.

Greed sighed, then glanced at the blood-red sky outside. The 'Distorted World', as Giratina called it, was their home, their original one was with the other angels and Arceus, until the darkness contaminated them, causing their deepest darkness to appear on the surface. She shook the thought away, then smelt the food arriving. Gluttony was munching on part of the food that he brought for himself, presenting her food, a bloody mess of meat. She took one hungrily, then soon finished off the rest. Gluttony sat around, glancing at her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, head tilted.

"Never better! Those I wonder what Envy is doing..." Greed heard crashing outside the doorway, seeing Wrath chasing Pride. Her eyes widened, seeing that Wrath was actually wearing a dress. "Wrath! I can't you actually wore a dress! Let me see~!" Pride shoved her into the room, following behind. He smirked, flaunting his latest masterpiece.

"Now, you can see my latest design~! What do you think of it? Should I make one for you too, Greed?" he asked, looking to her for her opinion. Wrath was controlled by Pride, so she was unable to move. She bared her fangs, then gave up after a useless struggle. Greed nodded at the design, then requested, "Do make a male's outfit, I want to see it as well! Oh, and can you make one dress for Envy? I want to see how he looks in a dress." Pride nodded, checking the sizes of Envy in his book.

"All right then, I'll see what I can do~! You'll be fascinated by the beauty of the various dresses I can make, and Envy will look even more like a girl when I'm done making him _fabulous_~!" Wrath took the chance of Pride being distracted to break the control over her, then leapt at him, biting down on his neck angrily. Pride felt himself unable to move, then collapsed onto the floor. He sighed, then made Wrath bite herself, so she collapsed to the ground as well, glaring at Pride. Pride smirked inwardly at his childish victory, Greed sighing at their playfulness. Sloth had appeared at the window, dozing happily. The only ones missing were Envy and Lust, who had gone to find him. She hoped that Envy wouldn't go berserk on Lust.

Envy kicked the rocks angrily, furious that he was not able to find Temperance to finish his sadistic fun. He growled, then spread his wings to fly back until he felt a click on his wrist. His eyes widened at Lust's grinning face, then looked at the bracelet. It was to seal spells, so Envy was almost defenceless. The key word being 'almost'. Envy growled at Lust, but was forced back onto a dead tree. He snarled, spitting in his face. Lust wiped it off with his tail, then dried it. He used his tail to wrap around Envy's, golden eyes shining in the darkness. Envy growled, struggling in Lust's stronger grip. He bared his fangs again, then kicked the tree behind him, effectively smashing it. He disappeared in a cloud of black feathers, but Lust had other plans. The bracelet made a shock flow through him, paralysing him for five seconds. Lust took the opportunity to pounce onto him, using the fire sealing spell on Envy. Envy was unable to run away or fight back now, watching Lust stare at him with his hungry gaze.

Lust didn't waste a second; he immediately dived in for the kiss, shoving his tongue into Envy's. Envy took the chance and bit Lust's lip, causing it to bleed. The taste of blood mixed into the kiss, making Lust groan in pleasure. His hands travelled into Envy's shirt, playing around with him. He continued to play with Envy until Gluttony appeared on a tree, chewing on a steak. He stared at them, head tilted to the side, then swallowed the last of his steak. "Greed wants you to go back now, and-"

"I don't **f*cking** care, leave now," Lust growled, pointing his finger warningly at Gluttony.

Gluttony shrugged, then turned around before saying, "Well, she said that if you didn't want to come, she would literally make you into minced demon and throw you into the volcano." Lust's eyes widened, then glanced back at the helpless Envy. It was a once in a blue moon chance; who knows when he could do it again... He sighed, then snapped the bracelet around Envy's wrist into half, disappearing in the direction of the castle. Gluttony held his hand out to the flustered Envy, who shook his head and took Gluttony's hand, teleporting back to the castle.

Greed growled inpatiently, filing her long claws. She sighed, opening the cupboards from where she was and made the antidote to Wrath's venom fly towards the two paralysed, then jabbed the needle non-too-gently into them. "Ow!" Wrath shouted, rubbing her arm and pulling out the needle. Pride got up too, rubbing his arm where the needle pierced. They glanced at each other, then burst into laughter. Greed smiled at their immaturity, then glanced beside her as Gluttony and Envy appeared. Envy was flushing, a rare sight indeed. "Why are you red, Envy? Did Lust do something to you?" she asked, hitting the nail on the head. Envy flushed redder, hiding his face in his hair. Gluttony took the other two demons out of the tower, leaving Envy, Sloth and Greed in the room. Envy immediately regained his calm, then shook his head. At that moment, Lust burst in through the window.

"Why...must...the...tower...be...so...freaking...**FAR**?" he panted, having run all the way back.

Greed looked at him weirdly, saying, "You could have flown, you know." Lust promptly smacked his head into the nearest wall. Envy growled at him, staying ten metres away. He held up a fireball in warning, glaring at Lust. This wasn't the first time it happened, or rather, it was the 108th time that Lust tried. That was also Lust's 108th failure to get into Envy's pants, Greed interrupting more than half the time. Lust continued to pursue Envy, never giving up. Envy found it horribly irritation, often Lust ended up being scorched or smacked into a wall.

Greed groaned, wanting to go out and stretch her wings. She still had five more days to go, and with nothing to do, she sketched a new dress design for Pride to make, then grinned happily. Sloth peeked through his telepathy, then heard Giratina call them. "Lord Giratina wishes to speak," he informed them, sending out a hologram of a shadow of Giratina. It spoke through telepathy as well.

_'I am pleased to see that you all are recovering well, Greed too, though you were too careless. Do remember that you can be slain by angels but not mortals, and this is your next mission: You have to go searching the areas on Earth for the other Legendary beings, and report back when you find one. You shall go in pairs, and Greed is to stay here. Lust and Envy, I send you to the Johto to look for Ho-oh and Lugia; Pride and Wrath, you shall go to Hoenn to look for the Weather Trio; Sloth and Gluttony, you two shall split up and go on patrol, and report back immediately if you find any interesting that may help us in our goal. No, Gluttony, that does not mean you should report a meat sale at the market, now put your hand down. This is all, I expect good new from you.'_ The hologram faded, then they looked at each other.

Envy stood up first, exiting the room with Pride. They headed off to pack up on supplies in case, and of course, weapons. They were headed on a dangerous mission, so they had to bring the necessities. Lust and Wrath sat there, betting on who would finish their mission first. They grinned, then went off to their respective partners.

"Envy~! _Looks like we're fated to be~_ Even **Lord Giratina** _thinks so_~" Lust crooned, sneaking his hands into Envy's shirt. Envy slashed his cheek with his tail, creating a deeper cut. "You don't want to end up paralysed in the middle of nowhere, do you?" he warned, fangs bared and hand at his dagger. Lust put his hand up in surrender, back away slowly. He remembered the last time Envy threw him in the middle of nowhere; he had been trying to get away from Sharpedos and Crawdawnts. He shuddered at the memory, then but refused to go far away from Envy. Envy sighed, then allowed him to walk beside him, going to Greed for the human disguise.

Pride glanced at Wrath's outfit; it consisted of only leaves. He tutted, then took out a package from his bag, throwing it at her. "I made this to suit you, I think you'll look nice in it," he said, looking away slightly embarrassed. Wrath ripped the package open, seeing a non-girly outfit he made. She beamed, then hugged him. "Thank you, Pride!" she exclaimed, then pulled his hand along to find Greed as well.

Sloth and Gluttony had already left on patrol, leaving Greed by herself in the room. She saw Pride and Wrath grinning at each other, then sighed. She gave them a smile, then waved her hand, making them look like ordinary humans. Envy and Lust came in soon after, arguing about something. She waved her hands once more, them reverting to their human disguise. They still kept their demon names, thus sending them off into the human world, waving to them at the portal. She sighed, knowing she had a long week ahead of her. She took out her sketch pad, aimlessly sketching someone, and the someone looked awfully like the spiky haired angel...

* * *

"Oh my Giratina~! Envy, look! The trees are green!" Lust pointed out, tugging at Envy's jacket. They had their human clothes on, Lust dressed in red and Envy dressed in black. They took out the map, then remembered the legend. "As I quote, _'Ho-oh into a statue and Lugia in the sea'_. So we have to find a tower with a Ho-oh statue, then release Ho-oh from it. How about the Bell Tower?" Lust suggested, pointing to a nearby tower. Envy nodded, then headed for it.

However, they heard a screech before they started, seeing a rainbow bird flying above them. It reacted with the Rainbow Feather that Lust was holding on to, and he smirked, having found their first target. They saw it land on the top of Bell Tower, then decided to keep a watch on it, awaiting night to fall.

In Hoenn, Pride and Wrath were slushing through the marsh of the route between Fortree City and Lilycove City. "This is stupid! I wish I can just hack through these!" Wrath growled, Pride agreeing with her.

"My clothes are getting muddy as well! I wonder when the rain will stop..." They sighed, opening their waterproof map. "Our target is called the Weather Trio. Shouldn't they ask the more experienced Lust and Envy to go instead of us?" she growled, then wrapped it up. She took out the Blue Orb from her bag, then it started drizzling heavily. A growl was heard in the distance, clouds forming and lightning flashed through the sky.

"_And I thought the rain couldn't get worse..."_

Sloth was sat on a high mountain in the Distortion World, then closed his eyes, concentrating on the human world. His telepathic vision was moving further and further each time, soon he would be able to see 5000 kilometres away from his spot. Gluttony was beside him in case he was needed, munching on cakes that he bought in the human world. It tasted better to him, anyway...

* * *

The angels were horrified to see Ho-oh break out from its statue on Rainbow Peak, then it flew away to the human world. Temperance was healed, then analysed the situation thoroughly. "'Seven Heavenly Virtues', proceed for a meeting **now**!" he ordered, disappearing in a flash of light.

He reappeared in the conference room, table and chairs out. The others appeared soon after, sitting around in a circle. "Those pesky demons are reviving the Legendary beings, the Weather in Hoenn is in turmoil; Ho-oh has been awakened. Charity, Chastity, you two will have to stop Ho-oh and seal it back again. Patience, Humility, you two stop Kyogre from awakening. Kindness, Diligence, you two shall stay here to strengthen the barrier to prevent destruction of mankind. I shall be the head command of this mission, and I expect no failures!"

"Yes, Temperance!" they chorused, disappearing in a flash of light, Kindness and Resilience left behind. They watched him draw another circle, this time it was in red and green chalk. He made a few signs with his hand, then activated the barrier. "Kindness, Resilience, keep this barrier up, I get this feeling that Chastity and Charity may need my help..." he growled, walking out the door. Kindness and Resilience obeyed, sitting down at their respective spots and channeled their power through, then started talking about random subjects like the weather.

Charity and Chastity landed in the Johto region, right where the Bell Tower was. They turned to see the demons crouching in the shadows, their gold and silver eyes glowing brightly. They stepped out from the shadows, grins wide on their faces. "_Hi again, Charity~!"_ Lust smirked, seeing her horrified face as she realised who she was up against. Envy growled, narrowing his eyes at Chastity. They glared at each other, then Lust's and Envy's disguise disappeared, revealing their demonic forms. They cracked their knuckles, ready to kick some angel butt.

Patience and Humility saw the two rain-soaked 'humans' in the grass, arguing about the weather. They glanced at each other, wondering if they really were demons. Patience caught sight of those hypnotic ruby red eyes and then screamed. She caught their attention, then Pride turned his head at the familiar scream. "Oh my, Patience is impatient for her next _nightmare_~!" he sang, reverting back to his demon form with Wrath. Wrath snarled at Humility, not forgetting their last battle. They eyed each other, before Wrath leaped in for the first attack.


	5. For Ho oh and Kyogre! Part 1

A/N: Here's one last chapter before I go into 'study-mode', a.k.a. 'Crystal-mode' xD I most probably will be continuing my story in my Hello Kitty notebook that is stashed away somewhere, so... Let's start! 8D I blame my swearing on my classmates... Seriously, they swear too much...

Oh yes, before I forget:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters or the places mentioned in the story.

**Warning: Contains blood, bit of sadism, _Lust_, and petty squabblings. Oh yeah, and potty mouths. Definitely not for innocent little children. If you are one, I suggest that you press the nice shiny red button at the top of your browser window.**

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 4: Fight for Ho-oh and Kyogre!**

Charity stared at the two demons in front of her, memories of before the Key of Sealing broke flooded back to her. The three were the best of friends; the current Lust and Envy and herself were the angels sent to protect Johto. Unfortunately, the darkness tainted their hearts, and she remembered both Lust and Envy pushing her away before she was tainted as well. She snapped back to reality as Lust blew into her ear and was about to sink his fangs into her neck when Chastity sent a bolt of lightning at him. She watched as Lust flipped gracefully in the air, then landed on his feet.

He surveyed his burns, tutting away. "I know you ladies want to see me shirtless; all you had to do was ask~" He was shot by Chastity again, but when the smoke cleared, only Envy was left standing there. Charity became paranoid, glancing both left and right. Envy took this time to strike, shooting a fireball at Chastity. She blocked it easily, only to be kicked from behind by Lust. Chastity flew, hitting rocks before she was protected by Empoleon. Charity slapped herself, aware that she was doing nothing to help. She started casting a high-levelled water spell before Lust appeared in front of her. She felt herself shudder at the close contact, then fired the completed spell at him. He dodged it at the last millisecond, landing ten feet away.

"Charity, wasn't it fun~? You were moaning my name, in fact, my 'real' name before I was called Lust. You were going all _'Harder, faster~!_' and _'Ah~! Nngh~!_' You can't lie to me by saying that you didn't enjoy it~!" he taunted, flying towards her. Envy suddenly felt another presence and shouted a warning to Lust.

"Look out! Temperance is-" His warning was cut off as Temperance appeared before him, his own claws shielding himself from the pointy blade.

"So we meet again. How is that _annoying demon_? Has she died yet?" Temperance growled, forcing the sword downwards. Envy leaped backwards, then felt a tugging sensation on his leg. Temperance had chained his leg with a beam of holy light, restricting his movements. He growled, the smirked. "So you want to me to stay as close to you as possible? That's _fine_ by me~!" Envy laughed, eyes flashing a hint of red. "I just hope that you don't _regret_ it~!"

Temperance was trapped in the swirl of black feathers again, this time feeling charity colliding with him as she was blasted by Lust's own electro-fire ball. Temperance tugged on the string, Envy abruptly tripping and landed splat on his face. The feathers disappeared, leaving the empty clearing there. Lust glanced at the beam holding on to Envy's leg, then grinned. "Ohoho~ Envy~ I didn't know that you liked to be _kinky_, maybe you and I-"

He was whipped by Envy's tail, who stood back up. Lust smirked at Charity and Temperance, then glanced at Chastity's unmoving body. "_Maybe I should have some fun with her~!"_ he crooned, smirking at the horror on Charity's face and the disgust on Temperance's. He was, however, surprised at Envy's brief and small look of anger before it disappeared. Envy clenched his fists, lunging towards the two angels. He sunk his claws into Charity, making her scream as he ripped his claws from her back. Temperance carried the injured Charity, dodging Envy's next attack. However, Lust was charging up his electro-fire ball, ready to hurl it at them when the timing was right. He threw it, but it collided with Temperance's barrier shield, the scowled. Envy landed quietly beside him, the beam of light broken.

"I'm going to get revenge for Greed, so don't you get in my way!" he hissed at Lust before extending his wings and flying towards Temperance, hands filled with fire. Lust shrugged, grinning widely. Envy's claws was blocked by Temperance's sword, which caused the both of them to stay in that position, neither backing down. Lust leapt towards the defenceless Charity, only to be smacked by a rod. Chastity panted, only reaching just in time. Lust growled, sending a bolt of lightning at them. Chastity deflected it, and Charity sent a similar bolt back. He was zapped, the shook his head. He glanced at Envy, who had kicked Temperance in the face as Envy twisted his body like a cat. Lust turned his focus back to the current battle, a perverted smirk obvious on his face. Both Charity and Chastity shuddered, anticipating the worst.

Envy had his leg around Temperance's neck, tail used as a rope to tie his legs together. He flicked the sword away easily, then twisted again, sinking his fangs into the angel's neck. Temperance kicked Envy away, rubbing his neck. Envy smirked, knowing that he would be paralysed in seconds. Temperance sank to his knees, Envy creeping forward silently. He was about to stab Temperance in the shoulder when he felt a piercing pain on his own. Temperance smirked, plan succeeding. He had feigned being paralysed, learning from their previous battle. He pulled the sword out from Envy's shoulder, then pointed it towards Envy's heart and lunged.

* * *

Humility dodged Wrath's sudden attack, Patience aiming at Wrath. She shot the arrows, Wrath dodging them easily. Wrath growled at them, then bared her fangs. She leapt towards Patience, who stepped backwards to avoid Wrath. Wrath growled, landing on all fours like a cat. She lunged towards Humility only to feel herself moving in the opposite direction, the spinning blades barely missing her. Now, the three noticed something: Pride was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared when Wrath lunged towards them, effectively distracting them. Humility clenched his fists, then turned to protect Patience. Patience noticed a hint of red between the grass and shot at it, Pride leaping out from within. "You coward! Stop hiding now!" she shouted, sending a barrage of arrows at him and pinned him onto a rock. Pride was unable to dodge, the smirked.

Pride sent a hypnotic wave at them, managing to stun Patience before Humility broke the spell. He shot the blades towards Pride, but Wrath destroyed the blades instantly, blue eyes glowing eerily. She snarled animal-like, before dashing at Humility, clawing at the thin air where he stood a second before. She growled, frustrated at not being able to hit anything. Wrath leapt back, standing next to Pride to listen to what he had to suggest. She bent down, listening intently. Pride whispered in her ear, _"Go after Humility first, I'll distract the girl."_ She grinned, then nodded. Pride stared at Patience, who turned her gaze to his hypnotic, entrancing ruby red eyes.

Patience took a step backwards, eyes wide open in fear. Humility warned, "Don't look in his eyes!" She snapped her eyes shut, using her other senses to guide her instead. Wrath leapt left and right, dodging the various daggers flying towards her. She clawed at them, sending the blades flying in the opposite direction. She went to Pride, breaking the arrows. He thanked her, then turned back to the two angels. Both demons had less experience in battling than Lust and Envy, but they weren't bad either. Wrath flew into the air, Pride sending Patience crashing back down onto the ground with a finger. Then, Wrath leapt towards Humility, Pride deflecting the arrows and blades. She tackled him, biting into his shoulder. She leapt away, aiming for Patience.

They repeated the process, Wrath knocking them out with her stun venom. Pride high-fived her, grinning. They realised that they worked better as a team than by themselves, having even less experience in fighting alone. They left the angels in the mud, proceeding to where the roar was. Pride scowled, "My clothes are all wet now, what do I do?"

"Shut up, prissy demon! We can change later! First, we have to get that_ 'fish'_ for Lord Giratina; I rather take down a **bird**..."

"We don't get a choice, Wrath! Why couldn't we bring Emerald along? At least he can sense where those dratted Weather Trio are..."

"Well, as you said! We don't have a choice!" Their bickering continued on as they made their way down the path, then stood at the side of the river. They glanced at each other, then took a deep breath, diving into the cave underneath.

When the venom finally wore off, the demons were nowhere to be seen. Patience sighed tiredly, Humility pulling her up. He scowled, then took out his tracker, having stuck one onto Wrath. They followed the signal, mumbling about the heavy rain and their mud-stained clothes. They arrived at the same place, staring at the river. "Are we supposed to dive in?" Patience asked, then glanced at the water. Humility nodded, then looked left and right before giving Patience the signal. She nodded, casting a ball of light to protect them as they started walking down into the water, then disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

Envy awaited his death, eyes closed, when he heard a swift movement. Lust held on to the blade with his claws, blood dripping down his arm. As the sword was made from holy steel, it would harm the demons easily. Lust's grip on the blade tightened, moving to shield Envy from Temperance. Envy's eyes snapped open at the smell of blood, then saw the sight in front of him. "You..._idiot_... Why harm yourself to save some worthless _shit_ like me?" he asked Lust quietly.

"I...I don't know... My body reacted on its own," he mumbled back, then threw the sword aside. Lust bit onto the spot on Temperance's neck where Envy had bitten earlier, winking at Envy, saying, "_Indirect kiss~!"_ Envy growled, half-heartedly swiping at Lust. They watched as Temperance collapsed for real, then looked back at the other two angels. Envy ignored the throbbing of his shoulder, turning to Temperance. He slid out the his dagger from the holder strapped to his thigh, licking the clean blade thoughtfully. Lust glanced at Envy's now red eyes, grinning in anticipation. Envy sealed the two female angels' hands, legs, necks and wings onto the rock while Lust pinned Temperance's own onto a tree on the opposite side. "Enjoy the show~" Envy sneered, throwing his daggers at Temperance.

Temperance growled, paralysed but he was still able to feel pain. Envy pushed each dagger in deeper slowly, blood dripping from each wound. The other angels screamed at the sight, tugging at their chains. Lust caressed their faces, whispering, "Doesn't the sight _turn you on~?"_ Envy smiled sadistically, piercing the blade through fully, then pulled it out. Blood gushed from the various wounds, then Envy dug his claws into Temperance's shoulder, then pulled it upwards, snapping the tendons. Lust was licking his lips, eyes transfixed onto Envy's slender figure. His golden eyes watched Envy's red hair swish in the afternoon sun, the redness of his hair making him so- "**TEMPERANCE**!" Charity screamed, breaking Lust's dirty train of thought.

Envy still wasn't satisfied, pulling Temperance's arm backwards until he heard a sickening crunch. "So you have a high pain threshold, eh? I'll make you **scream**~!" Envy cooed, digging his claws deep into Temperance's thigh and pulled downwards slowly, watching his expression. Envy pulled his claws out, seeing Temperance's face scrunched up in pain. "Still won't **scream**?" he asked, caressing Temperance's face thoughtfully. He decided on burning pain, licking the dagger habitually and stabbed it into Temperance's shoulder. He cast a fire spell, making the dagger glow white. Temperance finally could bear the pain no longer, yelling out. Envy, satisfied, increased the temperature of the fire by a thousand degrees.

Lust could not restrain himself anymore; he pounced onto Envy, ripping off his shirt at the same time. He shoved his tongue into Envy's mouth, making Envy moan. The two female angels watched as the make-out session between the two demons got more intense, both their noses bleeding. Lust's hands were travelling all over Envy's body, Envy wriggling and moaning at the touch loudly. They were oblivious to the other eyes staring at them, Lust ripping off Envy's shirt hastily. He sucked onto Envy's pale neck, biting down hard. Envy's red eyes were clouded over in pleasure, moaning Lust's name. Lust's mouth travelled down further, stopping at a hard nipple. He proceeded to bite and suck on it, making Envy moan even louder, increasing the nosebleed of the two angels.

Charity was blushing furiously at the sight in front of her, having experienced the same not too long ago. Chastity was watching intensely, seeing Lust's hand playing around with Envy. Soon, the seal wore off, releasing the two angels. They hurriedly unpinned Temperance, flying off to a safe distance from the two distracted demons, Chastity a bit unwillingly.

Emerald's voice rang through the two demons' lust-filled mind, yelling, _'You two are on a **mission**! You have no time for other things! Envy, **snap out of it already**!'_ Envy's eyes faded back to silver, then he blinked rapidly, analysing the situation he was in. He quickly shoved Lust away, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He brushed his hand around the area, scowling at the blow flow. He glared at Lust, then took out a new set of human clothes to wear for the time being. He growled at Lust, then accused, "You almost raped me when I was in my '_Sadist_' mode, you _asshole_!" He slapped Lust across the face, only getting a smirk in reply. Lust sidled up to Envy, licking his neck sensually.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it~ Don't lie now, you were moaning lou-" He was slapped again, Envy's glare burning into him. Envy picked up the bag he dropped, turning around and started walking towards the Bell Tower. Lust put on his human clothes as well, approaching the tower. They saw Gluttony and Greed appearing before them, both having different expressions on their faces. Gluttony's was one of boredom, whereas Greed's was one of excitement. "I saw everything through Emerald's telepathy! Envy, why didn't you tell me tha- _Mmph_!" her mouth was covered by Envy's hand before she finished her sentence.

He snarled, "Before you ask, I do not, I repeated,** DO** **NOT** like that piece of _shit_ that you see there." He turned around and folded his arms annoyed, Greed just squealing inwardly. She cast the disguise over them again, then took out a _'human contraption'_, as Envy calls it, a camera. She took photos, then waved to them, disappearing as Gluttony teleported her back. Envy scowled at Lust, then stomped off to the Bell Tower, not waiting for darkness. Lust followed along behind him, smiling all the way.

* * *

"So this is where that stinking _'fish_' is, Pride!" Wrath pointed to a cave, having dived underwater. She shook herself dry, then glared at the orb she was holding. The orb glowed brightly, the tremours getting faster. They held each other's hand and ran in, then gasped at the sight of the enormous creature before them.

Kyogre was frozen in ice, filling up most of the cave. Wrath cautiously stepped closer, holding the blue orb. Kyogre suddenly roared, cracking the ice further. Its eyes glowed from inside its shell, glaring at both of them. It roared again, cracking the ice fully, shattering it. It burst from its icy prison, facing the two demons in front of it. Wrath nudged Pride, asking, "How in Lord Giratina's name are we gonna bring this back?"

"How about in a plastic bag? _Of course we have to capture it in a Pokeball, doofus_!" Pride smacked Wrath on the head, then took out a capture device that the humans created called a Dive Ball. "This should suit the water type of Kyogre, don't you think so, Wrath? ...Wrath? What are you- _Come back here! We don't even know what attacks or attributes it has!** Wait!**"_

Envy and Lust reached the top of the tower, rainbow feather in hand. Ho-oh took a good look at it, then flew towards them, claws out threateningly. Ho-oh squawked at them, shooting fire feathers at the demons, who dodged. Envy growled, "Looks like we have to win against this _giant overgrown rainbow turkey!"_

"Hey! Don't call it a _rainbow turkey_, Envy~! It's supposed to be mine~!"

"Shut up, idiot! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Yeah, like calling my **cute little Ho-oh** a _'rainbow turkey'_ is being serious? You are _childish,_ Envy~!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_**"Am no-"**_ Envy was cut off by the pissed squawk of Ho-oh who was being ignored. Lust gave him a look of triumph before turning back to his _'rainbow turkey'_, who was spitting fire.

"Who knew my _'rainbow turkey'_ could breathe fire?"


	6. For Ho oh and Kyogre! Part 2

A/N: I realised my hidden goal for this was to write over 3000 words for each chapter... Anyway, I thank all reviewers to my stories~! My other story, Gold and Sapphire, Friends Forever already hit 5000 hits ^^ (pun not intended). So, arigato~

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or its characters.

**Warning: Semi-sappy moments ahead, and a crazy fire turkey on a rampage, and the angst. Not to mention the violence... Little children, it's time for bed now, click on the shiny red button at the top right corner of this screen and go to bed.**

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 5: Fight for Ho-oh and Kyogre!**

Ho-oh screeched at them before taking off into the air, flapping its enormous wings. Envy analysed the situation, then took out a Timer Ball from his bag and threw it to Lust. Lust caught it easily, then glanced at the ball, smirking. "So let's make it as long as possible... I like it~" he grinned, the human disguise disappearing and his demon form appeared. He stretched his wings, then disappeared in a flash. Envy rolled his eyes, his demon form appearing as well. He swished his black tail, casting a water spell to knock Ho-oh from the sky.

Lust dodged the flaming feathers of Ho-oh, then swiped at it. It wasn't very effective, seeing that the ratio of the size of Lust to the legendary bird was 1:20. Therefore, striking it wasn't very effective. Lust flew some distance away, then saw a waterfall gush down from above. He scowled as he noticed that it was much more effective than his puny strikes, then sent a paralysing bolt of electricity at Ho-oh from his fingertips. Ho-oh screeched in pain, landing down on the ground below. Its screech caused the air to vibrate violently, also sending Lust crashing back down into the ground. It was getting dark soon, the evening sun setting, splashing the sky with splotches of orange and pink. _Wait, this isn't the time to admire the scenery; let's get back to the battle._

Envy covered his ears in time, seeing the bird open its beak. He flew nearer, then saw that Lust was down on the ground. 'That idiot...' Envy thought, flying to assist him. The paralysing wave on Ho-oh wore off, which took off into the sky once more. It flapped its wings violently, causing a giant heat wave to engulf the entire area. Lust and Envy covered themselves with their wings, then when it was over, Ho-oh disappeared again, only to strike Envy from behind. "Argh!" Envy clutched his already injured shoulder, growling at Ho-oh. He glanced at his bloody shoulder, then sighed at the pain. Lust growled at Ho-oh, shouting, "You...you... stupid featherhead!"

Ho-oh surprised them by saying in a female's voice, "You pathetic demons! I'm not going to be sealed again!" It flew up into the air, then released a greater degree of heat at them. "Sacred Fire!" it screeched, creating a giant tornado of fire and sending it towards them. Envy was unable to dodge in time, Lust seeing him and zapped towards him, then covered him with his own wings, protecting him from the fire. Envy's eyes widened, then he struggled, trying to get Lust away from the fire when he could do so. Lust's grip on Envy was tight; no matter how much Envy struggled, Lust refused to let go. Ho-oh laughed at them, then flew out of sight. Lust sank onto one knee, suffering from second degree burns. Envy looked at him with concern, then sent a signal to Sloth, requesting for a portal to be opened.

However, before he could do so, the two female angels were back, glowering at them. Temperance had gone, leaving Chastity and Charity to defeat the demons. They saw that both demons had wounds on them. Chastity, without a second thought, took out her rod and pointed it towards the demons. Charity shook her head to clear her thoughts, getting ready to cast a spell. "Don't worry, we're retreating for now!" Envy snarled, standing protectively in front of Lust, hiding him from the angel's view. They were confused at his behaviour; after seeing his sadistic side, they did not expect him to have a protective side. Chastity murmured, "It's our duty to purify those that are tainted with filth..." Charity was hesitant to attack them, seeing that they used to be her friends. Chastity made the first strike, jumping forward and striking him with her rod. He defended with his claws, growling at both Chastity and the pain of his shoulder. He sent a fireball at her, then deflected a jet of water from Charity. He regretted not bringing Feraligatr with him, then snarled at them, not moving from his position.

Charity, being the analytical one, noticed this immediately, and the fact that Envy could have dodged her spell. She looked closely at him, then gasped. The gash from his shoulder was long and deep, ending near to the middle of his back. She finally noticed Lust and the burns on him. Chastity continued to attack Envy, sending bolts of light at him. Charity did not want to hurt them anymore than they were already, but she had no choice; Temperance had commanded them to do so as the demons would have done the same to them. Charity casted a high-level spell, knowing that Envy would not have time or the energy to escape from. Chastity supported her, distracting Envy from Charity. Charity finished with the spell, giant blades of light appearing above Envy and striking him through. "Argh!" Envy felt like he had been pierced through with million-degrees hot iron, then collapsed onto the ground, hand outstretched to Lust, his vision fading away...

* * *

Pride glanced at the great beast, then back at the panting Wrath. "What now?" she asked, clutching her sides as she gasped for air. Kyogre had sent a wave of water at her, then she was fished out by Pride. Pride sighed, then said, "I'll put it to sleep, then you'll knock it out somehow and use this to capture Kyogre, understood?" Wrath nodded, storing the Dive Ball in one of her pockets. She got ready, then flapped her black wings, ready to strike on Pride's command. Pride leapt a great distance back, sending a hypnotic wave at Kyogre. Kyogre rumbled, "Th-that's... cheating..." It was snoozing soon after, Sapphire flying towards it, ready to capture it after weakening it. She threw the Dive Ball at Kyogre, only to see that it was pierced through by an arrow of light and shatter. She whipped her head around and dodged a sharp and pointy spinning blade, growling.

"You shall not capture Kyogre!" Patience declared, shooting an arrow at Pride, who deflected it off easily. She frowned, then reminded Humility of their plans. Humility nodded, then set off towards Pride. He threw his spinning blades at Pride, who had to jump out of the way to dodge them. He landed gracefully, then watched as Wrath dodged the arrows easily. Pride and Wrath stood together, holding each other's hands. "Don't let go, all right?" Pride whispered, then sent an illusion at them.

Humility and Patience watched as the whole cave disappeared, leaving them to be in a dark and desolate chamber. Pride appeared from the shadows, a look of something in his eyes. Patience wasn't sure what that emotion was. Pride stalked towards them, and with a wave of his hand, they were strapped onto a metal table with their hands handcuffed. "...Why?" Patience asked, staring at him. He glanced back at her, holding a candle to his face, lighting up his face eerily. "Why, you ask? Heh, maybe I don't even know..." he murmured, walking across the room and waved his hand, an image of the past appearing. "Wrath most probably doesn't remember, I'm sure you angels do..." he said, watching the image flash back to the time where they were still untainted.

"...Wait for me!" An angelic version of Wrath shouted, running towards the image. The image tilted, showing the sky as Wrath tackled Pride onto the ground, both of them laughing happily. They joked around, teasing and playing with Sloth. The three of them looked so happy...until a black shadow engulfed the image, turning the world where Pride saw became a place with darkness. In the room, Pride waved the image away, then looked at them with regret. "It's not like I wanted to..." he muttered to himself. "All I wanted to do was to protect Wrath..." Patience felt her restraints break free, then the room disappeared, leaving traces of Pride's echoing whisper in their minds. _'Why us?_'

When they got back to reality, the two demons had gone, then they noticed the disappearance of Kyogre. "Damn it!"Humility said, hitting the wall with his fist at letting the demons get away. Patience was spacing out, thinking of what Pride said. Humility shook her, saying, "You can't believe whatever they say, Patience! They are demons! They feed people with their lies and disguises!" Patience nodded robotically, then exited the cave first, leaving Humility to go after her.

When they reached the top of the river, they saw Pride's drenched form carrying Wrath on his back, black wings out to fly away. He looked back at them, then at Wrath's peaceful sleeping face. A portal to the demonic world opened up, and Pride stepped through, closing behind him moments later. "Patience! We let those filthy demons get away with it again! What's wrong with you? You weren't like this the last time!" Humility shouted at her, taking a step back. Patience was shocked at his outburst and was at a loss for words, "Yo-you..." She flew away without him, needing time off to think about what Pride had said in that inner world, apparently Humility thought that it was a ploy to get them to lower their guard. _'That unconcerned idiot...'_ she thought, smacking right into that 'unconcerned idiot' who went after her.

* * *

Charity watched painfully as Envy collapsed onto the ground, dust flying everywhere. She gasped at the blood seeping into the ground, then ran forward. She was stopped by Chastity, who shook her head. Charity's eyes were downcast, seeing that Lust and Envy had suffered severe wounds and she was unable to help them once more. They turned around to leave the demons lying there in the sun, flying off to seal Ho-oh back where it was. Chastity looked back at the two demons, then sighed. She stretched her white wings, then flew off into the air. Charity followed her, heart clenching.

Soon, they found Ho-oh enjoying itself by setting villages on fire, and it screeched in anger when it saw the angels. "You pesky little flies! How dare you seal me up in that _f**king_ statue! I'll scorch all of you!" it shrilled, preparing a Sacred Fire attack at them. It surrounded itself in flames, them sent the fire tornado at them. Chastity put up a firewall (lol, pun xD) and a barrier against special attacks, reducing the damage by a lot. They only got away with minor burns, them now realising how Lust, who was barely hurt by their spells, was scorched that badly. Chastity took out a scroll, then aimed the spell at Ho-oh. Ho-oh squawked in anger, shooting fire feathers at them. "You accursed little angels! _I'll squish you like Blu-tac_!"it cawed, laughing at its own joke.

Chastity deadpanned, "What's Blue-tac?" Ho-oh's face fell, then it disappeared. Charity blocked the attack from behind with an ice wall, then shot Ho-oh down with lightning. "**Ah!"** it screamed, fainting on the ground with its feathers strewn everywhere. "You...angels..." it growled, then it disappeared in a flash of light, going back to its respective sealing place on the Rainbow Peak. Chastity strengthened the seal, putting up extra barriers so that Ho-oh would not escape again.

Envy felt his head spin with the blood loss, groaning with pain. He snapped open his eyes, remembering what he had to do. He sent a message to Sloth, unable to get up from the ground. His arms and legs felt like lead, and his wings were even heavier. He glanced at Lust, who was not lying far away. Lust was now unconscious, his burns looking very severe. Envy wanted to slash and punish himself for his weakness, but Lust's safety had to come first. _'Sloth, I need you and Gluttony to come by here now, it is an emergency,_' he thought to Sloth, who would most probably pick up the message. He felt his eyelids droop with exhaustion, then blacked out for the second time that day.

* * *

Sloth and Gluttony arrived ten minutes after the signal, having the need to pinpoint where Envy and Lust were. They were shocked by the amount of blood pooling around Envy; it was a wonder if he was even conscious. They were also surprised at Lust's burns, which were healing slowly. They carried the demons, then went through the portal leading back to the Distortion World. Envy was now even paler than he usually was, with the amount of blood lost in the battles. Lust's condition was getting slightly better by the minute; most of his cuts and burns were half-healed already.

Greed dashed down the hallway, seeing her little brother's condition. "Envy! Quick, bring him to the emergency room, now!" she directed, running off to find some bandages and antiseptic. She found some in a random cupboard in her room, then ran back to where Envy now was. Lust and Envy were lying on the beds, both in a comatose state. Lust could be tended to later; now, the more important one was Envy. She cleaned the wounds, then wrapped the bandage tightly around, requesting Gluttony to get some AB blood. She watched as Envy's tail twitched at the pain, then his face had a frown. She took the packet of blood, sticking the fat needle into Envy's blood vessel. She watched the blood started to flow into Envy's bloodstream, the colour returning to his face. She sighed with relief, turning to see Pride and Wrath entering the room.

Pride placed Wrath gently on a bed, then sat down beside her, pulling a chair and sitting on it. He sighed, stroking her hair gently. Emerald took the Dive Ball from him, then disappeared down the corridor, flapping sounds echoing back to the room. "Why...? Why us?" Pride murmured, then glanced to the others with sad ruby eyes. Wrath's hand clasped onto Pride's, the warm feeling in Pride rising to his face. He turned away from the rest of the group, then shook his head.

Greed's eyes were sad and downcast, and she closed her eyes, holding onto Envy's hand. "It used to be peaceful too..." she murmured, then saw that Gluttony was finished with treating Lust's burns and other injuries. Envy's eyes opened slowly, then he was about to sit up when Greed pushed him back gently. "You're still healing, so stay in bed for a while," she suggested, then saw him turn to face Lust.

"H-how is he?" Envy asked, eyes half-closed. He felt dizzy and the aching wound on his shoulder and back hurt a lot. Greed smiled, then said, "He's fine, it's just that his healing is taking slightly longer, that's all." Envy breathed a sigh of relief, then closed his eyes, ready to get some sleep. Greed got up from her seat, then turned around to go to where Giratina was. She had to walk there, which took much longer than when she could fly. She met Sloth on the way back and she took a u-turn. "What did Lord Giratina say?" she asked concernedly.

"Lord Giratina said to cease capturing the Legendary Beast; our best fighters are down, and Gluttony and I aren't really suited for battles, you know," he said, then sighed. "I can still outwit the opponent, but Gluttony..." He continued back to the room, Greed behind him. She walked back to the room calmly, seeing that Lust had opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling, then at Envy, his golden orbs full of sadness. 'This has brought nothing but sadness to us...' Greed thought, then walked into the room. Sloth had finished passing on the message, then went to see Wrath's back. An intricate symbol had been burned into her skin. It was shaped like the symbol on Kyogre's flippers, and it was rather large. It was red and was about one centimetre thick, a circle that had three lines branching out. "Maybe that's what collecting the Legendaries will do to us," Sloth murmured, then turned back to his windowsill.

The only sound left in the room was Gluttony chewing on cake.

* * *

"Lord Arceus, please, I have a question that I need you to answer, as well as something else. What are the plans for the future?" Temperance asked, Patience and Chastity at his side. Patience was twirling her hair on her finger nervously, Chastity with her usual serene look. Arceus thought for a while, then said, "It looks like we have no choice but to use that method. Since the demons, also known as the 'Seven Deadly Sins', have been collecting the Legendary beings, there are only two ways left. One, you will have to stop them at any cost, even with your lives. Two, I shall have to entrust the rest of the beasts to all of you 'Seven Heavenly Virtues'. I have to go for both, as it seems the demons are getting stronger each passing year..." Temperance nodded, then disappeared, going to the conference room, Chastity not far behind him.

Patience poked her fingers together nervously, then asked, "H-how did the fallen angels g-get tainted?" Arceus sighed, then rumbled, "_As you know, there was this Key of Sealing, which unlocks Pandora's Box when it shatters. I had entrusted it to Mew, but...unfortunately, the seal was broken when I found it again. The darkness seeped into the cracks in the hearts, burying themselves deep inside. The despair and hate will only grow stronger when they are unable to overcome it, so they will become these fallen angels. Most of these angels will lose their memories, maybe only one percent would remember over their deepest and darkest desire._ Does this answer your question, Patience?" he asked, and saw Patience nod. "All right, then, run along now. I'm sure Temperance wouldn't like you to be late, am I right?" She nodded hurriedly, then went out the corridor. Arceus sighed deeply, then turned to the window. 'Not even I know what the future might bring...'

"Since I gather that the demons are now recovering, we would need to train ourselves better in this moment. I have devised a new training timetable, so we have to prepare ourselves for an actual heavenly war against those demons. I expect everyone to adhere to the rules, got it?" Temperance commanded, and a chorus of replies were given back. He stuck the paper onto the notice board, then turned around, grabbing his sword and a nearby chain. "Diligence, come with me. We have more training to do..."


	7. Training and Recovering!

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Demons and Angels ^^ As you most probably have noticed, I wrote more on the demon side than the angels. I'm bias, LOL =shot=

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or its character, the board game mentioned or the food...

**Warning: Contains swearing, some... stuff and Lust. You know nothing's innocent with him around** ^^ill

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 6: Training and Recovering!**

Temperance flicked the chain he was holding, winding it around Resilience's leg. He pulled harshly, making the other angel trip and fall. Resilience pulled his leg free, only to see Temperance's sword in his face. Resilience used his free leg to kick the sword away, then flew towards Temperance, practice weapon held tightly in his hands. However, before Patience could get any closer to Temperance, his arms and legs were sealed, restricting his movements.

"It looks like you've gotten over _it_ completely, Temperance! Maybe now we'll have a chance against those demons!" Resilience exclaimed excitedly, then winced at the tightness of the bindings. Temperance released him, then retrieved the weapons used. "We're done fot today. Go and check on the others, then report back to me," Temperance commanded, facing the wall of the training room. Resilience nodded and flew off, leaving Temperance to his own thoughts. Temperance opened the locket around his neck, seeing the four inside. He sighed, murmuring, "How many more until this will end...?" His eyes landed on the familiar brown-haired girl in the picture, his eyes full of grief. He snapped the locket shut, then went out of the training room indifferently as if he had snapped his emotions shut in the locket. He went off looking for Charity and Chastity.

Chastity and Chastity were practising their spells. Charity managed to cast high-levelled spells faster and Chastity was able to set up a barrier with a wave of her rod. Temperance entered, green eyes flashing with an indescribable emotion. "Both of you, I want you to do a practice session with me," he requested, drawing his sword out and pointing it at them. Charity and Chastity stopped their activities, then nodded, getting ready for battle.

Chastity drew back, Charity flying in front and sent a blot of lightning at Temperance. Temperance dodged it easily, then disappeared in a flash. Chastity put her barrier up in time, then deflected the chain which he flung. Temperance landed onto the ground, smirking. "Good reflexes, Chastity. Charity, show me the fruits of your labour." Temperance disappeared in a flash of feathers, then sent a barrage of attacks at Charity. Chastity supported Charity, boosting her defence. Charity clenched her teeth, then parried each and every attack of Temperance's. Her kicks were strong and firm, and by adding another element in them, they were able to push back Temperance. He nodded, satisfied at the effort they put in training. "Keep this up and you may even be able to take a demon on yourself," he said, pulling onto his chain and caused both of them to fall.

Charity's eyes widened, not realising when Temperance had wound the chain around her. Charity muttered, "So he used a mirror chain... Interesting..." Charity analysed the situation, then realised what Chastity was talking about. The light had reflected off the chain, making it look invisible. Temperance had taken advantage of her kicks and wound the chain when she did not notice. Temperance flew off, leaving the two female angels to stare in awe at his retreating figure. They didn't realise that both of them were gasping for air, but Temperance barely broke a sweat.

* * *

"...Envy, I'm not kidding. Wake up before I have to resort to desperate measures. _Not that I wouldn't enjoy that_, but... you get my point. I'll give you ten seconds to respond. _Ten, nine, eight, sev-"_

"_Shut up, idiot_. Your voice is like a thousand Chatots screeching in my ear..." Envy mumbled, getting up from the bed he was lying on and shoved Lust off. _'Curse his regeneration powers..._' Envy thought, then glanced to the bandages on his shoulder and the needle stuck into his arm. Lust sat on the end of the bed like a puppy, then he started his whining. "Greed banned me from my activities, Envy~! Tell that evil sister of yours that-"

"_Tell me what?"_ Greed asked, stepping into the room and carrying a tray with a tea set on it. She placed it on a nearby table, then shoved Lust off the bed, sitting where he was earlier. Lust glared at Greed, then pulled a nearby chair to sit on, pouting childishly. Envy glared at Lust before softening his gaze. Greed smiled at him, then said, "I'm here to inform that both of you have to stay until you're fully recovered. And yes, that means no vigorous activities for now." She gave him a knowing look, then continued. "Both of you will have to stay here until Lord Giratina states otherw-** Lust, put that away before I burn it.** Now, back to my topi- _Lust, I'm not kidding. You're going to make my cute little Envy lose his innocence._" Greed snatched the human magazines from Lust's grasp, burning them. Lust went back to pouting, elicting a slight smile from Envy.

Sloth flew in through the window, then landed beside Lust. "Hello, injured comrades, Lord Giratina has a message for y'all," he greeted, dodging a swipe from Lust. "He says that we'll have to put our mission on hold. Oh yeah, Lord Giratina wants to speak to you, Greed." She nodded, then went off in the direction of the castle. She didn't think much of leaving Sloth with Lust and Envy.

The throne room was dark as usual, Greed bowing low. Giratina's voice sounded in her head, _'I want to speak to you about the missing angel, Red. As you are the eldest among the group, I want you to take some of the 'Seven Deadly Sins' that you'll find useful and track Red down. I trust your judgement, and I hope that you'll act accordingly. If he resists, do not hesitate to attack him. Another thing, how is Envy's condition? I would have spoken to him about it earlier, but he is in no condition to move, is he not?'_ Greed bowed, then murmured, "He's... not getting better. He seems more easily susceptible to his emotions now, though. I'll try dealing with the problem somehow and will not let him out of my sight. He'll be my responsibility." She stretched her wings, flying back to the room.

Envy twitched his tail, then smiled when Lust was pinching Sloth's cheeks wide in boredom. "It **hurts**, stop it~" Sloth cried, Greed entering the room at this moment. She smacked Lust behind of his head, then smiled at Envy. She threw him his bracelet, then put her own one on. Lust and Sloth had theirs on already, having learnt their lesson. Envy snapped it on his right wrist, then took out another bracelet-like object and strapped it to his thigh. Each of the demons had found another Pokemon guardian each, so they could defend themselves better. However, it was only used in an emergency situation as their powers are unable to sustain more than one Pokemon guardian at a time. Green sighed, then held her hand out to Sloth, who was rubbing his cheeks. He handed her two more bracelets. She took them and immediately snapped them on Lust's and Envy's wrists, regarding Lust's shocked face and Envy's indifferent one. "This is to restrain your powers. I don't want either of you to blow the castle sky-high in boredom or do something stupid like draining your powers when you're still recovering. Lust, there's no use trying to take it off by force. Only Sloth or I can remove it. Biting's not gonna help either."

Greed took out a packet of pills from her pouch, taking out two and handed it to Envy. "Take your medication; I noticed the whole pile of it under your bed..." Greed glowered, holding a cup of tea out to him threateningly. Envy grumbled, taking the cup but refused to take the pills. Sloth flapped his wings, going out to find Pride and Wrath. Greed groaned, pressing the pills into Lust's palm. "I don't care about the method; just get Envy to eat it," she instructed, going back to the West Tower to check on her treasure. Lust fingered the pills, then stared at Envy's stubborn figure, an idea forming in his mind. He snatched the teacup from Envy, then took some of the tea in his mouth, popping the two pills in as well. He got onto the bed in seconds, two arms on the sides of Envy's head. He crashed his lips onto Envy's, forcing it open and pushed the tea and the two pills in. Envy had no choice but to swallow, and then kicked Lust away for violating him. Lust wiped his mouth, then coughed. "Now I know why you hate it..." he spluttered, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Envy growled, taking a drink of the strong tea. Lust rubbed his healing wounds, knowing that he was not supposed to scratch it. Envy sighed lethargically, the quick-acting medicine already taking its effect. His vision became fuzzy, then he sank into the deepest recession of his mind.

Wrath rubbed her head, feeling a weird sensation. She sensed Pride sitting not far away, then snapped her eyes open. She heard a gasp of surprise from Pride and Sloth. She turned to the mirror, shocked at her reflection. The right side of her face had the pattern on Kyogre's flipper, so as the back of her hand. Her sapphire-blue eye was replaced by a yellow one, giving her mismatched eyes. Suddenly, she heaved and started coughing violently, eyes widening and hands shaking at the sight of blood on her palms. Sloth immediately flew to find Lord Giratina, leaving a helpless Pride with Wrath. Pride sent a hypnotic wave that sent Wrath to sleep, then he sighed. Sloth came back a few minutes later, face grim. "We'll have to perform a synchronisation ritual, or Wrath will die..." he muttered, sending out the thought signal to Greed and Gluttony. "Four of us will have to do; Pride, bring Wrath to that place, I'll get the orb."

They met up at the chamber, candles alit and glowing eerily. Sloth placed the orb in Wrath's palm, then took a step back, muttering the start of the ritual. They had candles each, the candle stand designed for each of their titles. The blue orb glowed, then disappeared into Wrath. Pride watched with concern as the markings on her glowed brightly before spreading at an alarming rate. Soon, her whole arm was covered with the markings, then the glow died down. "Synchronisation: Success!" Sloth declared, heaving a sigh of relief. He took out a necklace that had a deep blue gemstone in the centre, then gave it to Pride. "Pu this on for her, it's Kyogre's soul inside. She needs to learn how to control it." Pride nodded, then looked back at Wrath's sleeping form. Greed put a comforting hand on Pride's shoulder before going out of the chamber with Gluttony. Pride clipped the necklace around her neck, then stroked her hair gently. "Everything's going to be fine, Wrath," he whispered, then carried her, flying back to the room where Lust and Envy were. Sloth watched the sad scene with slight interest.

"All right, and then the lace goes here, then this over there, so... the end result is this!" Lust declared, his poor pencil snapping into two. He growled at the brittle pencil, then taking a half and sharpening it with his claws to continue drawing. The floor was littered with the pencil shavings, Lust having nothing else better to do. He moaned with boredom, lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. He glanced towards Envy, then back at his drawing smirking. He only started when he smelt some fragrant floating into the room. "I wonder what's this smell... I've never smelt this before..." Lust mumbled to himself, seeing Gluttony's form appearing at the door.

"Your lunch is served! I've enough of eating the usual, so I experimented with human food. Try it! I hear it's nourishing," Gluttony beamed, then turned to Envy, who was awakening at the smell. Lust tasted the soup, then brightened up. "Is that... _seafood_ I smell?" Envy muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Lust nodded, then took the spoon out from his mouth and scooping some up, bringing it closer to Envy. Envy, without a second thought, licked the soup off from the spoon, tasting the tangy flavour of the seafood soup. Only when Lust licked the same spoon with a perverted grin did Envy realise what he did. He flushed brightly, then snatched a spoon from Gluttony's hand, facing away from them and eating. Lust's grin grew wider, then he complimented Gluttony on the soup. "It's good. Maybe you can be our chef or something," he said, finishing the rest of the soup. Gluttony beamed, then gave them their main course, which was a 'Mac and Cheese'. They savoured the delicious meal, then thanked Gluttony for it. "I guess your hidden talent is cooking..." Envy muttered, eating the food with a slight blush, his eyes were averted from the others.

Soon, they finished their food and Gluttony went off with their trays. Both Lust and Envy were not allowed to leave the room; the bracelets that Greed put on their wrist had an electrocuting function if they ever tried to escape. Lust had learnt the hard way, with amusing results. Lust, getting bored quickly, took out a board game, then put it on the table. "I got it from the human world, doesn't it look fun?" he grinned, then opened it. Envy rolled his eyes, then got off his bed and stretched a bit, then sat on the floor with Lust opposite him. "Just one game then," he murmured, taking the pieces out and eyeing them.

The board game was simple: the objective of the game was to own as many properties as possible and have the most cash at the end of the game. As Lust was distributing the fake money, Envy took this chance to select his game piece. He wasn't satisfied, then took a Sneasel figurine from his pocket and placed it at the start. Lust noticed, then grinned as well, taking out an Aipom figurine from his. They finished setting up the game, then played.

Time passes when you're having fun, right? Well, time did pass, but they ended up arguing. "Go to jail _again_? What did I do, _steal some apples_? Honestly, I think this game is rigged... Envy~ Couldn't you spare me this chance~?" Lust whined, then gave Envy his kicked puppy look. Envy ignored it, then threw Lust's game piece into the 'jail' square. "Rules are rules," he growled, then snatched the dice from Lust's fingers.

"Rules are meant to be broken," Lust retorted, then was mildly surprised at Envy's skeptical look. "Well, we being the 'fallen angels' because we broke the heavenly rules, right?" he tried to defend, to which Envy replied with narrowed eyes. **_"...I don't want to remember it..."_ **he hissed, then stalked off, going to the window and looked out. He heard Lust approaching, then swiped at him, growling aggressively. Lust ignored the growls, then wrapped his arms around Envy's waist, ellicting a serious growl and a slap to his face. "Get away from me, you whore!" he snapped, then flicked his tail, making a shallow cut that stung on Lust's arm. Lust backed away by a few steps, smirking. "Aw, my little kitty's hissing now, is he?" he taunted, earning himself a glare. He dodged Envy's clumsy swipe at him, then pinned him to the wall, golden eyes boring into silvery ones. Envy struggled beneath his grip, snarling, "Let me go! You asshole!"

"What, did that evil woman teach you to speak dirty languages now?" he smirked, closing into Envy's face. Envy's face turned red, then he growled, "You did not just insult my sister..." Unfortunately, Envy aimed for Lust's weak point that is found in every guy out there. He gave that area a hard kick, rendering Lust to be immobillised. Envy took this chance and ran to the safety of his bed, hiding in the blanket. Greed took this chance to come back once more, opening the door to see a squirming Lust rolling on the ground and a lump on the bed. She sighed, saying, "Are you sure I don't need to get both of you a babysitter? Both of you should be old enough to know better!" She sighed, then coaxed Envy out from under the blanket. "Never mind, I shall be your self-appointed babysitter from now on. I don't want to see anything from you two, especially you, Lust. Lust, are you all right?"

"What does it look like? I'm prancing with the unicorns? 'Course I'm not all right!" he groaned, then stood up, using the wall as a support. He managed to heal himself instantly, but the pain lingered for mere moments until it disappeared completely. He learnt his lesson: Envy kicks really hard...

Envy, on the other hand, was trying to ignore the literally 'kicked puppy' look that Lust gave him. He took out a book and started reading, not noticing that Greed had gone out to get some other things. Lust managed to use a simple binding spell and bond Envy's hands, legs, tail and wings to the bed, then he pounced with a predatory instinct, licking his lips. Envy shuddered in fear, then struggled uselessly against the bond. "Unbind me, you bastard!" he screeched, clenching his claws. He felt Lust's eager lips smash onto his, his warm tongue forcing Envy's own mouth open. "_Mmm!"_ he, uh, 'mmm-ed'. Lust's hand travelled down Envy's torso, then he stopped at his shorts. He deepened the kiss, hands wrapped tightly around Envy's slim waist. "_Mm~! Ah~!"_ Envy moaned, his hands tugging against the bindings. He clutched tightly at the bedsheet, then opened his eyes to meet the taunting gold ones.

"I..._ah~,_ don't want to- _Nngh~!"_ he moaned, Lust playing around with him. He licked lower and lower until-

**"WHAT THE FREAKING SPARKLY RAINBOW UNICORNS IS HAPPENING HERE?"**

* * *

A/N: I wonder if anyone can guess the board game they were playing? ^^ People who guessed correctly gets a Mac and Cheese by Gluttony ^^


	8. Meeting Red!

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 7: The Meeting with Red!**

"**AH! MY EYES!** Greed, wash them with soap for me!" Sloth shouted, Lust glaring at him intensely. He had gripped onto Envy's arms above his head with one hand, the other in Envy's shirt. Envy was squirming uncomfortably, a bright flush on his face. Sloth stood there stunned as Greed decided to take action, walking up to them calmly with a very scary smile on her face. She grabbed Lust's arm, then flung him aside, snapping the bonds on Envy's wrists. She growled at Lust when she saw Envy's shivering form. "You can go die in hell!" she shouted, pointing at Lust angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed, _we're already in hell_!" he yelled back, storming out of the room, only to be zapped by the bracelet. Therefore, he had no choice but to go and sit at a corner of the room, pouting in his 'emo corner'. Greed turned her attention back to Envy, whose wounds were getting better, but his face betrayed what he was feeling inside. His face was full of fear and something else that Greed was unable to identify. She hugged him, then stroked his back lovingly. "It's all right now, that big bad monster has gone," she whispered in his ear, then turn to glare at the 'monster'. Lust glared back at her, and Sloth scooted further away from him. Sloth went up to the safety of the windowsill, flicking his tail around like an angry cat.

Lust growled, then went to keep the scattered Monopoly tiles and pieces. He muttered angrily to himself, Envy calming down and falling asleep. He sighed, then turned to see a seething Greed. "You, stay ten metres away from Envy, _you hear me_?" she snapped, then went out of the room, leaving a shuddering Sloth to follow her. Lust growled angrily, flopping onto his own bed and taking out a pack of crayons, doodling angrily. When he was done, he had used up his red crayon and was now holding up a fully red paper. He folded it into a paper aeroplane, then threw it out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw glowing in the forest, but he shrugged, thinking that the light was playing tricks on him. He snatched up a green crayon, then smirked, creeping silently to Envy's bed and held the crayon up in triumph.

Greed rubbed her temples, mumbling to herself, _"I have to find a way so that Envy can be released from his condition, but... how?"_ Sloth's tail stopped lashing about, then he tugged at Greed's dress. "Greed, I think we have a problem..."

* * *

Arceus had summoned Temperance, stating, "I need you to go and find Red." Temperance stared at Arceus' calm face, then uttered, "What?"

Arceus sighed. "Maybe it's time I told you why Red had gone missing..." Temperance's eyes widened at the name of his best friend that went missing for so long. Arceus continued, _"I sent Red to find the cure for the 'fallen angels'. He was supposed to come back yesterday, but he sent a letter saying that he wanted to meet at the Mountain of Silver, also known as Mt Silver in between Kanto and Johto. I'm sure you know where it is, right? It is Moltres' resting place, so I hope you can meet him as soon as possible. Do take some of the others along too, I'm afraid the 'fallen angels' may have gone to find him as well..."_ Temperance nodded, then turned around and left the room, summoning the others.

"All right, those whose names are called, step forward. Chastity, Humility-" he was cut off by Kindness.

"I want to go too," Kindness said, determination in her eyes. She stared at him, not backing down. Temperance sighed, then nodded. "All right then. Kindness, you shall have to come along too." She nodded solemnly, then went to pack the necessary medicines and herbs to bring along. She wouldn't be helpful in battle, but she could heal their wounds instantly. She hugged her Pikachu, which snuggled into her warm embrace. Temperance had given the other angels their commands on what to do, then turned around and went out the door. Charity glanced at Patience, these two being the 'back-up' in case anything happened. Kindness mumbled, "_It'll be fifty years since I last saw him, Chuchu..._ Do you think he still remembers me?" Chuchu gave a soft 'Pika' in reply, then cuddled with Kindness. She cried softly when the other angels had already left the room.

Chastity cleaned her rod once more, then checked their supplies. "I suppose that going by Kanto will be easier, since you know the ways and all," she mused, glancing at Temperance. He nodded, taking out a map and a marker from his pocket. "This is where we'll start from; that's the only portal where there are less humans to see us. Then, we'll travel this way," he said, drawing with the marker, "and then we will reach our destination." He stood up, then went out the door, leaving Chastity to pack the remaining supplies. She sighed, then gazed at Resilience, who was practising close combat with his Infernape. She clutched her dark blue with necklace that was made with a silver chain close to her, then she picked up her rod, going out to the portal ahead of them.

Humility smiled at Patience, who was fumbling with something in her bag. She finally found it, thrusting it in his face. "It's a protection charm, made by me! Take it and be safe!" she declared, tying it around Humility's neck. Humility scratched his head, full of embarrassment. He beamed at her happy smile, then it fell slightly when she turned around and headed back to her duties. He decided on one thing there and then. He grabbed onto her wrist, turning her around and kissing her on the mouth. Patience's eyes widened, but then fluttered close as Humility deepened the kiss. They broke apart after a while, gasping for air. "_I...I..."_ Humility started, but Patience smiled softly at him.

"I understand. Now, get back to your mission and then confess when you get back!" she suggested, grinning and flying off to her duties. Humility beamed back at her, half-heartedly waving. He wouldn't know if he was able to even get back alive from this mission...

* * *

"The angels are on the move, Red is sighted on Mt. Silver," Sloth reported, Greed sighing. She clapped her hand, startling Sloth from his report. "Tell Pride and Envy that they should get ready," she commanded, but cut off Sloth as he was about to speak. "I cannot let Envy out of my sight, and I have my own reasons for that. Don't worry, I'll restrain him if I have to, or bind him to a tree to prevent him from taking part in the battle." Sloth reluctantly nodded, sending a message to them. _'Pride, Envy, meet us at the Johto portal. We're headed out on a mission,'_ he thought to them, getting replies back from them. He looked up to see Greed's worried expression, then she told him to tell Lust and Gluttony to take care of Wrath while they were off. Sloth did as he was told, passing on the messages. He closed off the channel to Lust's mind when the first part of the whining came.

Lust pouted angrily, not having the chance to get into battle. "If Envy can go, why can't I?" he scowled, crushing rocks in his palm. Gluttony sighed, then glanced towards the bed where Wrath was sleeping. She was tired easily, having to learn to control Kyogre's powers in her. The symbols on her right arm did not fade, but glowed whenever she twitched. Gluttony got up, giving Lust a pointed look. "Don't you touch her or anything. Pride will give you _thousands of years worth of nightmares_ if you ever touch a hair on her head," Gluttony warned, disappearing in a puff of black feathers. Lust gulped at the threat, then rubbed at his sore and itchy wrists. He sighed, then grinned. He took out the box of crayons, then stared at the rainbow-coloured-that-lacked-red powder that flowed out from the box. _'Looks like Envy found out,'_ he sighed, dabbing the powder with his finger and smearing it around on the paper to see a nice rainbow effect. He happily played around with it until he remembered that he was a fierce demon that humans are terrified of, not a pixie fairy that sprayed rainbow dust. But he had to admit, he had nothing else to do and was using this to pass the time. He continued to play with the rainbow powder, not noticing the glow from the symbol on Wrath's eye.

"All right, here we are in Pallet Town. Now, we have to go down that path, then travel for a while, then we'll get there. Any questions? _No?_ Good, let's go," Temperance commanded, worried about the silence in the group. Usually, with Resilience or Patience around, they would often be chided by Charity for their childish and loud behaviour. He sighed, then saw that Kindness was hugging her Pikachu, hat out to cover her ponytail. Now, she looked more like a boy. Temperance tucked his sword away, heading for the path where they were supposed to go. Chastity glanced at the map once more, then tucked it into her bag for safekeeping.

Humility looked around at the peaceful town, then started mumbling to himself. Kindness noticed and she slowed down to walk beside him, smiling at him softly. "I'm sure we'll go back alive, somehow. Red will definitely be there to tell us about the cure," she comforted, getting a small smile from him.

They proceeded through the road without much interference. Soon, they reached the mountain after travelling for three days. "Red..." Temperance and Kindness muttered, then they set up camp outside. "We'll go in tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I need all of you to get some good rest, so... Sleep well tonight. I don't know what dangers we will face inside, so rest well," he advised, then turned back to look up at the mountain. Kindness, Humility and Chastity looked at each other, then went to do their various things.

* * *

"...Why are we in starting in Johto, Greed? Wouldn't it be easier if we-"

"Shut up, Pride. I don't want to hear any more asking about why we had to take a dirty path to Mt. Silver. _Your clothes doesn't matter here in the wild_, Pride. _Learn to be a guy for once_," Greed snapped, whipping her head around to glare at Pride. He held her glare with his own, then he looked away. Envy growled quietly at him, walking nearer to her. Pride scoffed, "I don't even want to be here, Greed! I'm sure Wrath needs someone responsible at her side, and only Gluttony's the somewhat responsible one!" Greed paled as she realised what she had done, but there wasn't anything they could do at this point in time, and the other demons with her were crucial for the mission. They looked around New Bark Town, then a little girl pointed at them. She was shooed away by her mother before Envy could go and attack her, being restrained by Greed.

"Remember, we must stay disguised. The angels will come after us if we aren't," Greed warned, then let go of Envy's arm. She trudged along the road, the other demons following silently behind her. Envy led the way, having known the way better than Greed. "Greed, we should reach there in about three and a half days' time. So, we should-" Envy started saying before Greed cut him off.

"All right then, let's get going!" she exclaimed, then an idea popped into her mind. "Let's fly there on out Pokemon guardians instead! It'll be faster!" she suggested, the others shaking their heads. "Our guardians can't fly, Greed, only yours can. Anyway, you locked my powers up, didn't you?" Envy grumbled, scratching at his wrist. Even though he wore black gloves under it, the bracelet was itchy and warm. He sighed, trudging along beside her. Greed decided to pass the time by discussing new designs with Pride, Envy and Sloth overhearing things like _'frilly pink dresses'_ and _'crossdressing'_. They shuddered, Envy walking in front and Sloth slowing down. Envy took in the various scenery, not saying much and was on the alert for danger.

* * *

At Mt. Silver, a lone figure with a Pikachu on his shoulder was standing at the top, right next to a cliff. His wings were an odd colour indeed, having half of it black and half of it white. His blood red eyes glowed in the night, a smirk on his face as he sensed the angels and demons coming to meet him. He petted his Pikachu, then whispered, "This shall be the end of all humanity, Pika..." The snow was falling softly, covering his black wing and turning it white.

"Tomorrow shall be the day, where both Arceus and Giratina shall both end their reign, and the humans shall be wiped out..." His Pikachu had a slight worried look on its face, but it did not fully show. The figure's laughter echoed across the stretch of mountains, a wide Cheshire-Cat grin on his face.

_"Yes, tomorrow it shall be..."_

* * *

The angels prepared their weapons and equipments, Kindness suddenly feeling an ominous presence ahead. The cave was shining light from the outside, the snowflakes falling in the cave. The angels stepped out into the light, seeing a figure in the middle of the snow-covered peak. _"...Red_..." Temperance muttered, stepping forward towards the figure in the snow. Red smiled at them, stepping towards them, Pika on his shoulder.

"Temperance, it's been so long since I last saw you. How are things back in Heaven? I do hope you are managing perfectly fine," he said, extending his hand towards him. Kindness almost cried at the sight of her long-lost crush, then ran forward to hug him. "R-red! It's so long..." she sobbed, crying into his shirt.

Red smiled at Kindness, eyes softening. "Yes, it has been long... Too long... I'm sorry for making you worry, Kindness. How have you been?" he asked, grin upon his face. Kindness cried harder, hugging him. Temperance's gaze softened as he watched his two friends catch up with each other, then went forward to catch up with him as well. His Pikachu had climbed off his shoulder, Chastity and Humility looking at it with interest. "It's rather strong as for a guardian, isn't it, Humility?" Chastity murmured, stroking the electric mouse guardian.

"Well, it is Red's guardian you're talking about, you know," he replied, then caught the frantic look in the Pikachu's eyes. Red noticed, scooping up Pika into his arms. "Oh Pika, it's just the others, you don't have to be afraid," he said, putting the electric mouse on his shoulder. He grinned at the other angels, then a loud crashing sound came from behind them. They whipped their heads around to see four dark figures emerging from the cave.

"Sloth! You got my shirt dirty again! Why do you have to- **H-hey**! What are you doing to my- **Stop that**!" Pride screeched, swiping at Sloth, who was smearing mud all over Pride's shirt. Sloth grinned, then jumped a distance away from him, oblivious to the staring angels. Greed barked at them, "You ruined out badass entrance, idiots!" She pulled them apart, Envy rolling his eyes at them. He eyed the angels and Red, then growled softly. Greed finally finished with her reprimanding, then turned back to the angels, who had different reactions on their faces.

Kindness and Humility had one of light shock, Chastity and Temperance with indifference, and Red was one with amusement. Greed's eyes widened at the sight of Red, Temperance and Kindness, then she growled at them, standing protectively in front of Envy. Pride and Sloth stopped arguing, noticing the angels were there. They got into their battle pose, ready to fight if needed. Envy snarled angrily at the fact that he was not supposed to participate in battle.

Temperance took a step towards them, ready to battle as well, but Red held him back. "I'll handle this~" he said a little too cheerfully, flicking his hand. The demons suddenly froze at their spots, unable to move. He walked towards them calmly, the other angels watching with awe. He flicked his hand again, but nothing happened. Red grinned, saying, "Pride, I taught you that, of course I would know when you would try to control my mind. You should know by now that_ your powers are weaker than mine~"_ Pride glared at him from his frozen spot. Red's grin widened, catching something from the air and twirling the invisible thing around his finger. "Sending out a telepathic message, Sloth? It's just like you to do so, _seeing how you like taking shortcuts_..."

Envy's eyes widened when he saw Red walk up to Greed, then struggled against his bonds. Red's eyes flickered to Envy, then nodded to himself thoughtfully. Greed just smirked at Red, who caught the snowball from behind him. "It's just all so predictable, Greed. Just like when you were still with the angels... _You tried to attack with surprise as well~"_ He walked up to Envy, stopping in front of him. "He's an unusual one, though. I never really noticed him before," Red commented, then smirked to himself so that it was hidden from the others. He was about to take a step closer when a clawed hand swiped at him.

Red blocked it easily, flicking Lust away. He made Lust freeze in mid-air, then guided him down beside Envy. Lust's angry gaze told whatever he was thinking. Red watched as Lust struggled at the bonds as well, then it shone for a moment before the light faded. "_Ohoho_~ Interesting..." Red muttered, grinning to himself. He nodded to the other angels, then spread his white wings, flying into the sky. "Let's leave them here to collect snow, then they'll really become _'Snow Angels'_~" he laughed, Kindness smiling slightly but felt that something was off with Red. The other angels followed, Chastity and Humility still in awe of Red's powers.

The demons struggled with their bonds, but only Lust was able to get it broken. He broke Greed's bond, then demanded, "I want you to take this _freaking_ bracelet off my hand! You evil woman!" Greed removed it, Lust rubbing the spot where the bracelet was.

"...Wait, how did you even get here?" she asked, seeing that Lust was unharmed in any way. Lust casually broke the other bonds holding the demons, replying, "Gluttony helped me, of course. Said something about you needing help _before my precious Envy gets hit on by Red~"_ Envy growled at him, turning away from him with a slight flush on his face. Lust grinned, sidling up to Envy and blew in his ear. That resulted in Envy's face colouring in two seconds flat, then he slapped Lust in the face. "I-idiot! **D-don't do that!"** he snapped, then turned around to try and suppress his blush. Lust grinned, then glomped him, giving him a short kiss on the lips.

Greed had never seen Envy flush so brightly before, snapping pictures at 100 per minute. Soon, her memory card ran out of space and she had to delete some. Envy slapped Lust on the face again, a red handprint fading into view on Lust's cheek. "Aw~ Envy, don't be so _tsundere_~! _You know you love me~!"_ he cooed, Sloth watching with disgust and Pride turned away pointedly, frowning at his dirtied clothes. Envy slapped Lust once more, earning a grin from Lust. "Are you a masochist or something?" Envy growled angrily, getting out of Lust's grip.

Lust pouted, then whined, "It's fun~! You know, it's boring to play card games by yourself, right?" Envy rolled his eyes, then turned to see Greed's excited face. She squealed, Sloth and Pride covering their ears. "It's official; Lust, as long as you don't break my precious lil' Envy's heart, you can continue to woo him as you like~!"

Envy could only stare at her with his mouth wide open, Lust grinning at him pervertedly.


	9. Red's Plan! Part 1

A/N: I have to thanks all readers and reviewers~! Now I shall answer your questions~!

xxxDreamingflowerxxx: Yes, Blue definitely supports yaoi! She'll be one of the yaoi fangirls in the story~ =shot=

AyaPink: Don't worry, you'll find out soon~ :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon Special or the places and Pokemon mentioned.

**Warning: Contains some uh... Red moments, lol xD And angst. Can't forget the angst.**

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 7: Red's plan in action!**

The demons were suddenly sucked into a teleportation portal, then were thrown out in the room where Gluttony stood waiting. "Well, I say that things has been _interesting..."_ he muttered, seeing the five pairs of angry eyes boring into him. "...I made some lobster bisque, want to try some?" he offered, holding out a tray with dishes of soup on them. Each of them gratefully took the warm soup, then drank it. Envy flushed as Lust crept closer to him, then licked a drop of soup off his face. Envy blushed redder, then scooted away from him. Lust grinned, then put the empty bowl on the table, sighing contently, "This is the best~ After trudging through all that snow~!"

Greed laughed, "It definitely is!" Envy glanced at the clock on the wall, showing that it was already 8PM in the human world. "I'm going to go to bed early... And I'm going to seal my door," he snapped at Lust, flying towards his room and slamming the door. Greed flinched at the sound, then asked, "What crawled under his skin today?"

* * *

Red smiled at Patience, who gave him a hug. Charity hugged him as well, grinning widely. Resilience came dashing out from his training room and shook Red's hand enthusiastically. Red grinned at him, then decided to retire to his room, seeing that it was already dark. "Let's catch up tomorrow," he said, holding Kindness's hand in his, moving towards his room that was unoccupied for fifty years and was recently cleaned. Kindness flushed, the other angels cooing at the cute sight. They themselves went back to their own rooms, deciding to continue their catching up the next day.

When Red and Kindness reached his room, Red pulled Yellow to a chair, then let her sit on it. "Ah~ It's good to be back, Kindness! How are things while I was gone?" he grinned, Kindness filling in on the things that he missed while he was gone. Kindness abruptly stopped when Red brushed a lock of stray hair off her face, then whispered in her ear, "_I really like you, Kindness..."_ She coloured with six shades of red, then averted her eyes.

"I-I...I like...y-you too..." she smiled, then Red leaned in to kiss her. He trailed his tongue on her bottom lip, feeling her part her lips. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring the different parts of it. Kindness moaned softly when Red started sucking on her tongue, then parted, both gasping for air. "Kindness, what if I told you that Arceus is going to send me on another mission and I want you to come along with me?" he whispered huskily in her ear. She nodded dazedly, then hugged him lovingly.

"I would, Red. Anything for you," she replied, then Red carried her to his bed, where Kindness fell asleep instantly. Red sealed the door silently before directing his power onto Kindness, a wide smirk on his face. "You're definitely coming with me, Kindness, or rather, _Yellow_~" he grinned, then sat back onto the chair, the wing on his right staining black with the rising moon. He closed his eyes, awaiting the signal for him to go to that specific place.

* * *

Envy tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get good sleep. He groaned as his dreams suddenly turned into familiar flashbacks.

'_"Crystal, let's go for some of those ice-cream!" Lust had called to Charity._ For some reason, the names 'Gold' and 'Crystal' kept replacing their current titles. He himself had the name of 'Silver', which matched the colour of his eyes. He watched as the two of them laughed, a deep dark feeling stirring inside him. A dark voice apart from the memory whispered, "He'll never be yours, just look at those two~! They're practically a match made in heaven~ You have no chance of splitting them up!" He shook his head, trying to get the voice out of his head. The voice continued to mock him, "Gold will never love you, Silver! He likes Crystal better, and she is female! He'll never like another male; it is forbidden!" Silver could only clutch his chest as another surge of emotion filled him as another memory of Gold and Crystal together appeared.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he yelled, clutching his head. The two figures turned to him, with similar grins on their faces. _"You can never have him, Silver! He is mine!" Crystal whispered in his ear, then Gold leaned in to kiss her._ Silver's eyes widened, then he felt tears leaking down his face. The scene where Gold and Crystal kissing were replaced by another one. "No..." he muttered, seeing his sister 'Blue', who was Greed, and 'Green', who was Temperance, conversing with each other._ They talked and poked fun at each other, Green occasionally smiling and so. Silver saw a version of himself going up to Blue and talking with her. They chatted for a while until Blue waved him off, laughing something._ The Silver watching the entire scene felt his head throb as the memories flooded back into his mind, the pain and the hurt he felt all flooding back into him.

"Why...? **WHY**?" he yelled, the scene replaced by Blue looking at him with guilt on her face as she turned him down to go out with Green. _"I'm sorry, Silver, but Green had planned something for us..." He had replied with a strained smile on his face, Blue not noticing it at all. "It's fine! I'll just go with Gold and Crystal," he said, feeling the same rush of emotion._ He was abandoned the second time, then the memory faded, leaving him in a dark place. Red materialised into his view, Silver's tear-stained face stared blankly at him, the loneliness and feelings of abandonment floating onto the surface of his heart. He felt Red walking closer to him, but he had no willpower to make him move away. The darkness made him feel small and weak. Red bent down into his ear, whispering, _"Join me, and you shall never feel abandoned again~! You can get revenge from those two who stole your precious friends and love, Silver~ Join me, to get stronger so that you'll never be abandoned for your weakness again~!_" Silver watched him, emotions conflicting. "So... What is it that you can do to make me stronger?" he whispered, clutching his head.

"I'll give you power, and train you under me. That'll help you become stronger, if nothing else~" Red's smirk could be heard by Silver. "So, what do you say?" he asked, holding out a hand to him.

Finally, Silver stood up and took the hand that Red offered to him.

* * *

"Envy, rise and shine~!" Greed shouted, breaking the seal off the door easily. However, she was faced with an empty bed and a hole in the wall. "_Holy shit."_

She ran down the corridor, shouting at the top of her voice. "**ENVY'S GONE MISSING!"** she screamed, effectively waking up the rest of the demons. "Couldn't you save it for later?" Lust growled, dressed in only his boxers. He rubbed his eyes before processing what she said. "**WHAT? ENVY'S GONE MISSING?"**

"**YES, IDIOT! I'VE BEEN SHOUTING THAT FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!"**

Lust was about to retort when a pissed looking Pride and Wrath came out from their bunk room. Wrath's wing had been replaced with one black and leathery one, but she was still able to fly. Wrath stared at the commotion, then asked, "Where's Envy? He would be pissed and glaring at everyone by now..." Greed herded them all, forcing Gluttony to open a portal. "I need to go and look for him. Lust, since you have the speed, you're coming too," she ordered, pulling Sloth, Lust, Pride and Wrath with her. Gluttony tagged along in case he was needed to help. Giratina wouldn't need to know what happened in the castle...

"_Wait!_ At least let me get dressed first!"

-Angels-

Temperance was definitely surprised and stunned to see both Red and Kindness missing. Arceus had summoned him into the room, then sighed. "I have grave news. Red has taken Kindness with him, and I think he had recruited Envy from the 'fallen angels' side as well... Temperance, I need you to gather the other 'Heavenly Virtues' and go rescue Kindness. I'm afraid he may have altered her memory... She may resist going back as well, but do remember not to kill Envy. He may also be under Red's manipulation spell, so _get them back from his grasp_!" he said, Temperance nodding and went to gather the other angels.

He briefed them on their mission, then sighed. "I should have suspected Red's behaviour when he fought those demons... I shouldn't have turned a blind eye to them! Then Kindness would not have been taken!" he growled angrily. The other angels watched fearfully, expecting the worst to come. Patience clutched Humility's hand in fear, then she glanced at him. Humility tried to reassure her with his smile, but he failed. They glanced at each other, having to fight the toughest opponent they would ever get, Red, who was the number one angel and had all their abilities. They prepared, then sent off looking for Kindness in the human world.

* * *

Red smirked, seeing Envy's dark form shiver as the soul of Lugia fused with him. "_ARGH_!" he screamed in pain, fighting a mental battle with Lugia. Red watched in amusement with a dazed Kindness by his side, then watched as Envy's eyes flickered from silver to red to blue. Envy finally stopped writhing an hour later, then collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Red commanded Kindness to heal him, which Kindness nodded and did so, then they watched as Envy's transformation took place.

His wings turned pale white, then the feathers started clumping together. The markings were appearing around his eyes like an eyeshadow, similar to Lugia's own ones. Envy's eyes snapped open to reveal bright blue ones with flickers of red behind them. He clenched his fist, feeling the power behind it. He grinned sadistically, the unstable emotions shown in his eyes. "The power... It feels great!" he declared, easily smashing the rocks from where he was standing. Red smirked then nodded towards him. "Let's go and find those bastards who took your precious ones away from you, how about that?" Envy gave back a sinister smirk in reply. They spread their wings, Kindness' angelic ones, Red's black and white ones and Envy's pale white ones. Red turned to Envy, saying, "From now on, you shall to be call 'Silver'. Is that fine with you?" Envy nodded, accepting the request. From then on, Envy and Kindness would have reverted back to their original names given to them, Silver and Yellow respectively.

Silver laughed insanely, the side effects taking a toll on his emotional state. He grinned widely, Lugia's insanity currently being contained inside himself by his sadistic side. He promised himself to unleash it when he met up with those cruel bastards, Crystal and Green. Red nodded to himself at Silver's own goal, then widened his smirk. He definitely was going to crush Arceus and Giratina, with the help he had with him...

* * *

Greed turned back to the group, confessing, "I've been hiding something from all of you, even Envy... Envy has a emotional disorder from when he was still an angel, but I don't know what caused it... That might have made him a target for Red to capture, so that he could manipulate it, right Pride?" She turned to him, who nodded gravely. She continued, "Envy's memory had been sealed away, but the seal can be broken once it's weakened..." They demons were surprised at Greed's confession, then Lust growled, "Why didn't you tell us, then? Couldn't you trust us?" Greed lowered her eyes, then said, "I still retained my memories... from an angel..." The others', except Pride's, eyes widened at that, then they glanced at each other.

"...I still have my memories as well," Pride confessed, Wrath staring at him with shock. She was unable to remember a thing, then gaped her mouth like a Magikarp. Greed's eyes widened, then softened. "I think you know what made us the 'demons' then, Pride. It was the darkness in our hearts, and you are too girly to be a guy. Admit it," she grinned, poking her finger at him. Pride scowled before sighing, closing his eyes thoughtfully.

"I think I have a way to save Envy, but it is dangerous... Only two can accompany me to do it..." he muttered, then glanced at Wrath. He shuddered at the markings on her face, then turned to see a determind Greed and an unwilling Sloth. Lust wanted to go as well, but he was needed with Wrath to restrain Envy from attacking. "_My precious little Envy~! Where have you gone to~?_" Greed whined, Wrath shooting her a weirded-out look. They stopped when they saw who was in front of them.

Temperance growled at the demons, sword out in his hand. "Move aside!" he snapped, pointing it towards them. Greed refused to move, scowling, "Why don't you let ladies go first, then?" Temperance retorted, "Well, there are more ladies on this side than yours!" The others watch them bicker, with Greed soon winning the battle. "You can't win me, Green~!" she claimed, Temperance's eyes widening. Greed realised what she said, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Did you just...call me _Green_?" he asked quietly, the shock on the angels and demons faces. She was silent for a while, until she nodded slowly. Temperance stood there stunned until he walked slowly towards her. Greed closed her eyes, bracing for something when she heard gasps around them and a feeling of someone hugging her. She snapped open her eyes to see Temperance embracing her in a hug, then whispered in her ear, "I miss you, Blue..." Chastity, Charity and Patience squealed at the cute moment, Wrath deadpanning at it. Sloth cleared his throat, saying, "_Aren't we on a mission to save Envy from Red?"_

Greed and Temperance broke apart from their hug, then flushed. Chastity said, "Temperance, how about both of us work together to stop Red from taking Kindness away from the angels?" Temperance nodded, then turned to Greed, who was looking at him questioningly. "Chastity suggested that we work together to stop Red," he informed, Greed thinking for a while then nodded. Pride spoke up, saying, "Envy most probably have gone to join Red, but for some unknown reason."

"Lugia has gone missing for some time now," both Charity and Sloth piped up, glancing at each other with surprise. Greed's eyes widened, then took out her bag, then counted the objects in it. "Holy shit! I knew I shouldn't have taught him Thief!" she moaned, slinging the bag over her shoulder. She told them about the Silver Feather that had gone missing. "It's going to be terrible..." Pride muttered, clutching Wrath's hand in his. The others glanced at him, Wrath continuing, "Each of those legendary beasts have some sort of insanity within them, like Kyogre..." She touched the symbol on her face, then looked towards them. "I had to fight a hard battle, but I had Pride's help to seal it away..." she muttered, remembering the strange event. The angels nodded, then Humility took out a map, scanning it. "Where do you think they are now?" he asked, glancing towards the others. Temperance thought for a while, then Resilience said, "I'm sure he wouldn't be at Mt. Silver, you know. It would be too obvious a hiding place... Let's go check the other regions!" he suggested, tugging Chastity with him. She glared at him to let go, which he did. "Why don't we split up and look for them?" she murmured, then took out more maps. "If it was up to Red, what would he do?" she asked, the other angels realising that Kindness was the one who knew him the best.

"...he would go to places where he felt was the best..." Greed muttered, then looked up at Temperance. "That's where he would go. Mt. Silver..." Temperance nodded, then sighed. He commanded the other angels to follow him, while the demons, except Greed and Pride, glared at them warily. "We will be taking a _short sidetrip_~!" Greed sang, pulling the other demons with her. She flew off, leaving Temperance with his mouth open. He turned back to the other angels, saying, "She's actually right. Red will be very powerful, more powerful than he was fifty years back. Let's go find the other legendary beings and get them to lend us their powers." The angels nodded at his plan, then located the place for the beings.

* * *

"Once more! You can't actually be that weak~?" Red cooed, Silver glaring at him. He snarled animistically, then launched himself from the snow. He flew up into the air and performed the move one more time, then landed onto the ground, exhausted. Red deflected the move, smirking, "Much better, but still not enough. Are you sure that's the best you can do?" Yellow rushed forward to heal him on Red's command, then stepped back onto the side. "You must push yourself if you want to slay them all, Silver~ _You cannot be the weakling who was abandoned!_ You must become stronger to crush Green and Crystal!" Silver snapped at his words, the clear blue eyes taken over by red. He leapt from the ground once more, this time engaging Red in a close combat battle. Red grinned, then dodged his various attack. He kicked Silver aside, who balanced himself easily and shot a fireball at him. The fireball exploded in his face, the smoke blocking Silver from view.

"Interesting strategy, Silver, but will it work on multiple enemies?" Red smirked, Silver glancing around warily. He dodged a blow from his right, then swooped up to see a weird Pokemon he had never seen before. "I was right to choose you instead of that stronger Lust. You have more potential than him~"

The Pokemon changed its form, then disappeared from sight. The smoke cleared, the Pokemon hovering above Red. "I want you to meet... _Deoxys_."


	10. Red's Plan! Part 2

A/N: This the freaking longest I've ever written 8D I feel so proud~

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters of Pokemon Special.

**Warning: It's rather long, as you can see... And lots of crappiness ahead xD**

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 9: Red's plan in action! Part 2**

Greed sighed as she walked towards their first 'side trip' destination; a cave in the Hoenn region. "Pride, Groudon is supposedly to be here. Sloth, can you sense him? The sun's killing me..." she growled, going into the shelter of the cave. Sloth closed his eyes and scanned the area. "He's in the deeper part of the cave, Greed. He's awakening, that's why the heat is unbearable now..." Greed nodded, pulling Wrath, Pride and Sloth with her into the cave, leaving Lust and Gluttony behind. Lust winked at Gluttony before pulling out a Rainbow Feather and an Adamant Orb from his back. "_Let's go get ours before she realise we're missing_," he whispered, Gluttony nodding and opening a portal. They stepped through to their first destination, Rainbow Peak in the sky.

Greed grumbled, the cave becoming hotter and darker as they went downwards. "I hope this _stupid Groudon_ is worth it to come down into the Earth to get it..." she muttered angrily, the brightened at the sight of magma. "Pride, you know what to do, so _go and get it~!"_ she sang, pushing Pride towards the large figure. Wrath leapt to his side, a swirl of dark blue energy around her. Groudon's eyes focused onto the two demons in front of him, then roared loudly. "You dare to challenge me? Fine, I accept!" he growled, then stepped from the pool of magma. Pride could see Wrath shaking nervously, then clutched her hand in his, Greed and Sloth watching by the side as backup. "We can do this," he reassured her, Wrath nodding. They turned towards the red dragon before leaping towards him.

Pride leapt back and Wrath dashed forward, the symbol on her arm glowing. She sent a wave of water at him and Groudon was hit. "Argh! You... must have gotten Kyogre, right?" he snarled, then slashed at her. She dodged his movements, then smacked him with another wave. Groudon growled, the area suddenly becoming warmer and warmer. "Oh no, this means that my water will have less effect..." Wrath murmured, watching the water evaporate quickly. Pride focused on putting Groudon to sleep with his hypnosis, Groudon flinging rocks at him. Pride dodged it skillfully, then leapt towards Groudon, Wrath covering him. Pride leapt onto Groudon, then sent a point-blank hypnosis at him. After a while, Groudon wobbled until it hit the ground, too sleepy to stay awake. "You... urgh..." he groaned before he was knocked out. Pride sat beside him, Wrath restraining him with water chains. He closed his eyes, then entered the mind of Groudon.

* * *

Temperance checked his map once more, then muttered, "Let's start from the furthest to Kanto. Humility, Patience, we're going to get yours first," he muttered, then turned to Charity, who opened a portal. Chastity raised her hand. "How about let's split up? It'll be faster that way," she suggested, getting a nod from Resilience. Temperance nodded at her idea, commanding, "I want you to take Resilience and Charity with you, all right? I shall go with Humility and Patience." They nodded before going their separate ways.

Patience clutched a white coloured stone closed to her, while Humility had a similar black one in his hand. He glanced nervously at her before they reached their destination. They stepped out into the light, seeing that they were at Dragonspiral Tower. Humility could feel the stone vibrating under his touch, then a giant bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. "Let's hurry and go," Temperance muttered, entering the tower. "We can't fly to risk getting hit by the lightning," Humility explained to a confused Patience. She nodded at his explanation, then rushed up the steps.

When they reached to top, they saw a huge black dragon that had a electricity-filled tail, and it glowed in some places. It eyed them, then murmured, "What is it that you want?" Humility stepped forward, then said, "We need to borrow your powers, Zekrom, or the world will be in danger..." Zekrom thought for a while, then muttered to itself, "Hm... It wouldn't be _ideal_ if the world got destroyed, would it? Fine, test your powers against me, and _I'll see if you're a worthy one of my power_."

Humility took out his daggers, then rushed forward, Temperance and Patience being pushed back by and electric force. "No help will be given!" Zekrom grinned, then sent a bolt of lightning towards him. Humility stuck a long sword into the ground, then sprinted towards him. The lightning was diverted away from Humility, then it struck the sword, driving the electricity into the ground. Zekrom nodded, then Dragon Clawed at him, Humility defending with his blades. He sent one spinning at him, then leapt back when Zekrom's tail glowed. He dodged the blow of Fusion Bolt, then slashed at Zekrom's legs. Zekrom grunted at the slight pain, but having a thick armour reduced the damage done. "Not bad, but still not good enough... Show me your best shot, then I may consider..." he smirked, then charged up a Bolt Strike. Seeing that he most probably would not be able to dodge it, he decided to strike before Zekrom launched it. He leapt towards the dragon, then used a string to tie Zekrom's legs together, tripping the dragon. Zekrom grunted once more, seeing Humility's sharp blade pointing at his eye. "All right, you've proven your wit against me~ A deal's a deal~" he said, then turned into a ball of light, resting itself onto Humility's hand. Humility could feel the warm power surging through himself, then saw a network of electric veins on his arm. _'Don't worry, it won't harm you..._' Zekrom's voice laughed in his head. _'It's just a way to show that I'm lending you my power~_'

Temperance nodded, then Patience took a step forward, Humility still glancing at his arm. "Interesting..." he muttered, then Zekrom decided to start singing in his head. _'Come on, Humility, or shall I call you Black? Let's sing some songs to pass the time? Reshiram and I used sing together when we were bored, please~"_ Humility sighed in defeat, Zekrom grinning and starting his dreadful torture.

Patience watched as a majestic white dragon swooped down from the sky, then landed in front of her. "Looks like I have a challenger. What is it that led you to come to find me?" Reshiram asked gently, then the tip of her wings and tail glowed with fire. Patience gulped nervously before answering, "I'm here to seek your power to help save the human world from destruction by Red. Please, Reshiram, would you lend me your power?" she asked, then Reshiram eyed her for a while. "You shall have to pass my test first," she said, then in a swirl of feathers, Reshiram and Patience were gone. Temperance sat down, sharpening his sword on a rock while Humility was trying hard to resist banging his head on a rock.

* * *

"Come on out, you _fire breathing turkey_! Or are you too chicken?" Lust shouted at the mountain, waving the Rainbow Feather like a flag. Gluttony rolled his eyes as Lust continued his actions, but no bird was in sight. "Maybe he's gone out to get some food?" Gluttony suggested, then approached the mountain. Lust followed behind, grumbling about meeting that stupid turkey once more. Ho-oh flashed into their sight, then it screeched, "You again! What the hoothoot are you here for?" Lust smirked, then replied sarcastically, "To watch some rainbow unicorns jumping over Rainbow Peak! Of course it's to capture you and turn your power into mine!" Ho-oh glanced at him, then laughed. "You? You could barely stand my** Sacred Fire** attack the last time!" Lust rolled his eyes, then growled, "You want to bet to see who would win? I definitely have no burdens on me now!" Gluttony sighed as he watched the legendary being and Lust argued, not really getting anywhere at all.

"How about both of you battle to see who is better, or hold some kind of competition?" Gluttony suggested after thirty minutes of arguing. They turned towards him, then nodded. "Let's fight a battle then! I'll see who's stronger!" Ho-oh screeched before taking off into the air, flapping its wings. Lust remembered what Envy had done the last time, then casted a water spell. Ho-oh dodged it, then swooped close towards him, sending a Heat Wave at him. Lust created an aqua sphere, effectively shielding himself from the scorching heat. Most of the water had evaporated, but the shield remained strong. He sighed, then flew towards Ho-oh, binding its wings. Ho-oh screeched angrily, thrashing about on the ground and saw an evil smirk on Lust's face. "Put that rock down or I refuse to lend you my power!" she screeched, Lust's smirk growing wider.

"Does this mean you actually accept me now?" he grinned, then Ho-oh sighed in defeat. "Yes, but I have conditions: You must give something up before I can totally lend you my power... Let's see... How about-"

"I'll give you my spells," Lust suggested, Ho-oh nodding to agreement. "All right then, I shall take the spells you know from you, so my power will replace those."

"I forgot to tell you, my spells **suck**."

"_I hate you."_

Gluttony sweatdropped as Ho-oh glared at Lust before turning into a ball of light, moving towards Lust's head. His eyes deepened into a dark orange, the sides of his eyes growing darker like Ho-oh's. His wings turned a fiery red tipped with yellow, and he grinned. He could hear Ho-oh's angry voice in him, but he ignored her. Gluttony nodded before opening the next portal to the Sinnoh region.

* * *

In Groudon's mind, it was a labyrinth. There were various rocks scattered everywhere, and Groudon was to be found in the centre. "Here's your challenge," Groudon's voice stated, Pride glancing around him. "_You have to pass through this maze before the time is up. I have an hourglass here. If you do not reach me when the time is up, I shall have to eat your soul..." _Pride nodded, then glanced around his surroundings. He closed his eyes, concentrating on where Groudon was. However, there was a force interfering with him, then he sighed. "Looks like I have to do it the normal way, then."

He wandered around, examining the place cautiously. Pride dodged the various obstacles in his way, then turned around corners, getting to the centre in no time. "Groudon, I'm here. State your request," he called out, then watched as the massive ground dragon got up from its resting spot and flickered a yellow eye at him. Groudon stood up, then looked down at Pride. "I need to place my seal somewhere on you, or I won't be able to lend you my power."

Pride didn't hesitate, replying, "My right eye. You can put your seal there." Groudon disappeared into a ball of light and merged with Pride, his ruby eye replaced by Groudon's own markings and amber eye. The markings continued to be imprinted down his arm, then Pride clutched his arm. The inner world faded, then the bright glow of the magma came into his sight. Wrath was watching him nervously, the Red Orb that was in his hand had disappeared. He blinked, then felt his wings, or rather, wing. It was replaced with the one similar to Wrath's, only that it was on his other side. He stretched it, then clenched his fist, feeling the flow of power. He smiled at Wrath, who breathed a sigh of relief and grinned back at him.

"You scared us there for a moment, Pride!" Greed shouted, running over to them with Sloth. Sloth sighed, then turned to them. "Apparently, Lust and Gluttony decided to go get their own legendaries, so we're left with Rayquaza and Articuno. I know where the Sky Pillar is, so let's head there." Blue tossed the Green Orb at him, then sighed. "Looks like I have to be the one to open the portal this time..." she mumbled, then drew symbols into the ground. She muttered a few words, the symbols glowing and eventually, a portal opened. "We're headed to the Sky Pillar, Sloth, lead the way."

Sloth held his hand out to Greed, who took it and took Wrath's, who linked her arm with Pride. "Whatever you do, _don't let go_."

* * *

Patience sat on Reshiram, who seemed to fly through the endless space. "I can see into your heart, dear Patience._ You have the desire to save the world, but are you really sure that was what you really want?"_ she questioned, then landed on a floating isle in the middle of nowhere. Patience got off, then nodded. Reshiram waved its wings, then the isle fuzzed before it was replaced by two separate situations.

She was in the middle of a place where there were two different floating islands beside her. There were two keys in her hands. One of it had the word 'Humanity' and the other had the word 'Self' written on it. There was a stone basin filled with water in the middle of the isle, which a note said, 'Throw the one which you would sacrifice into the pool'. Her eyes widened as she saw the gates that were locking the two paths to the islands. She stared at the figures on the 'Humanity' side where there were many people suffering from attacks and the 'Self' side where one figure was standing there alone. Her eyes locked onto the oh-so-familiar figure, recognising him as Humility. He gave her those sad eyes, then hands clutching the bars of the gate and holding his hand out to her. She felt her insides twist as she realised what Reshiram wanted her to do. Choose what she would sacrifice for the other.

She watched as the keys started fading from her palms, then she heard Reshiram murmur, "_Remember, dear, there is only limited time before all is lost..."_ She glanced at both sides fearfully, then took a key, then tossed it into the pool. The scene of Humility faded, then the gate to 'Humanity' unlocked, the image of the people inside faded to happy smiles, but Patience could feel feel heart clench. Reshiram murmured, "_It's okay to cry, dear. No one would see you... Only I would... It's hard to make decisions for what you want and what the world needs..._" Reshiram disappeared in a ball of light, then the world shimmered around Patience and she was brought back to Dragonspiral Tower. Reshiram's markings were on Patience's arm now, fiery white and red marked behind her hand.

Patience wiped her tears, then smiled at the scene she saw. Temperance was deadpanning at a Humility who looked as if he had insomnia. She heard Reshiram's voice in her head, saying, _'How about this, let's sing some songs together~'_ Patience's smile widened as she nodded, then she started singing random songs together with Reshiram, much to Temperance's amusement and Humility's horror.

They stepped through the portal back to the Kanto region, then looked up at the electric plant which crackled with electricity.

* * *

Chastity smacked Resilience with her bag once more when he wouldn't shut up, much to Charity's amusement. It reminded her of the days where the Johto trio were still friends... She shook her head to clear her thought, then turned to see Chastity scolding Resilience. She handed him the Lustrous Orb, then looked up at Spear Pillar to see two figures already there. "Lust! Gluttony! What are you doing there?" Charity and Chastity shouted at the same time, the two demons turning to see them. Charity flinched at the sight of the bright red wings that were tipped with yellow, then stunned at the sight of the sight of orange eyes staring at her.

Lust was by her side in seconds, caressing her cheek. "I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't have to stare~" he laughed, dodging an embarrassed swipe from Charity. He smirked at her, then licked the side of her face. "Still as cute as ever~!" he grinned, Chastity, Resilience and Gluttony giving him their deadpan looks. "Sh-shut up!" Charity flushed, throwing a rock at Lust. Like that would stop him... Lust caught the rock, then turned it into sand between his fingers. He smirked at Charity's flustered figure and then pulled Gluttony with him. "I'll definitely catch you later~!" he shouted to her, a wide smirk on his face. Charity yelled back, face alit. "I don't want to see your face!"

Lust and Gluttony disappeared into the mountain in a flash, leaving the angels there to ponder what had just happened. Charity shook her head, then pulled Chastity and Resilience with her into the mountain. She blushed as she thought about that demon who made her heart pound furiously whenever he was near. Chastity and Resilience glanced at each other and flew up towards the peak, where the ruins lay.

Lust and Gluttony were faced with a bluish portal, which Gluttony didn't hesitate to step through. It closed behind him, leaving Lust to pout at being left behind. A pinkish portal appeared beside him, scaring Lust to scoot a few metres away. He watched as Resilience swooped into the portal excitedly and it closed behind him as well, leaving two vulnerable angels to one horny demon.

"Before you even think of ravishing us, _we have bottles of holy water to spray on you_," Chastity informed, sitting down on a broken pillar and set up a barrier. Lust pouted, then brightened up. "But _Charity wouldn't mind_ now, would she?" he grinned, turning to see a red Charity hiding behind Chastity. "No! I won't be taken in by you again!" she shouted, then turned around to face where the portals were. Lust sighed, then sat on the ground. "All right then, how about you tell me about what you remember about the times when I was 'Gold'?" Charity visibly flinched at that name, then looked at him warily. "I shall tell you what I can remember..."

* * *

Resilience was thrown into a dimension which he was unfamiliar with, then saw that Gluttony was sitting there as well. "You! I thought... I thought..."

"...thought that I went somewhere else? I guess not~" Gluttony grinned, munching on a cupcake that he baked. Resilience was handed a cupcake which he took gratefully. "Pearl, do you still remember when you always hit me with that fan of yours~" Gluttony grinned, Resilience's eyes widening. "You-you still remember...?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I can't possibly forget my best friend over food, now, could I?" he laughed, Resilience giving him a big hug. "Dia, _no, I mean_, Diamond! Why didn't you tell Platinum that you remembered? She was worried about you!" he shook Gluttony, yelling loudly. Gluttony grinned widely, then hugged Resilience. "_I couldn't let her down, after seeing how she protected them..._" he murmured, then two howls sounded through the dimension.

"This is better than any drama, Palkia!" Dialga grinned creepily, approaching them from the shadows. Palkia followed soon after, the same smile on its face. They were blue and pink respectively, then Gluttony and Resilience turned to face them. "Dia, no, Diamond, how about this; let's kick some legendary butt!" Gluttony grinned at his friend once more, the black fading from his wings and turning them slight gray as they faced the two looming dragons. Dialga said, "You must show us your knowledge on the use of dimensions. Giratina must have worked you like a Houndoom to unleash your maximum powers, right?" Gluttony thought for a while, then shook his head. "The power came naturally to me..." he replied, much to Dialga's and Palkia's confusion. Resilience pointed towards them, declaring, "I want both of you to lend us your powers, so that we can stop Red from destroying the world!"

Palkia cocked her head curiously, then leaned down to examine him. "I like him already, Dialga! Can we keep him?" she whined, getting a glare from Dialga. She pouted, then Gluttony and Resilience watched as Dialga finally gave in to her demands. "Fine, but on one condition: You must stay in him while I go for this boy here," he pointed to Gluttony, "then lend him your powers. Agreed?" Palkia nodded enthusiastically, then turned to see Gluttony and Resilience deadpanning at them. "You two act like a married couple," Resilience pointed out, Palkia picking him up with her claw. She eyed him, then said, "Well, if you want me to lend you power, you have to prove yourself first~ Then I can keep you~"

Resilience gulped, but didn't say anything else as Palkia disappeared in a flash of light with Resilience. Gluttony stared at Dialga, who was putting its head in its hands. "I hate to issue challenges but it is a... Wait, is that a cupcake I smell? ...I want one..." he muttered, then eyed the bag of baked treats Gluttony had with him. "How about this: You bake me a giant cake this size," he gestured with his hand, "and I'll lend you my powers. Agreed?" Gluttony nodded at the challenge, whipping out the necessary ingredients from a portal he opened.

Palkia dropped Resilience off at a starting point, saying, "You should know how this works, right?" she said, pointing to the race track they were on. "You win the race, I lend you my power. But I have to warn you, no one can match my stamina at running, yes running, for 100km~" Resilience nodded at the challenge, then tied a headband around his forehead. He got ready at the starting line, Palkia grinning happily beside him. The whistle was blown and they ran off into the endless space.

Gluttony found that some things could be used as a substitute to bake a cake that big, then he tied an apron around him. Dialga watched, licking his lips in anticipation as he watched Gluttony get busy in making his challenge. Soon, one hour later, only the frosting of the cake was left. He iced it carefully, with determination not seen outside food-relateed matters, and then put on the finishing touches. Dialga marvelled at the sight and smell of the cake, then nodded. "Let us wait for Palkia and your angel friend to come back first before I lend you my power. They might want to eat the cake," he grinned, then formed a helmet similar to his own and planted it on Gluttony's head. "Now you look just like me~!" he grinned, then yawned and lay down to nap. Gluttony tugged at the helmet, but it was unable to come off. Oh well.

Resilience was already nearing the 80km mark, panting heavily for air. "You know that you can't win me, so why bother?" Palkia snickered, running easily alongside him. Resilience wiped the sweat from his brow, declaring, "I will win this race if it's the last thing I do!" Soon, two hours later, Resilience could see the last 1km ahead. He sprinted with the last of his energy, Palkia noticing the change in his pace and matched it. They were neck to neck until Palkia decided to slow down slightly, but it went unnoticed by Resilience. Resilience sped through the last part of the race, then collapsed, panting. He gasped for air, then Palkia carried him gently in her grasp. "Looks like you won, Resilience~" she grinned, then they disappeared back to Dialga's dimension.

Dialga glanced around then said, "They're back~!" Palkia reappeared, then brightened up at the sight of the cake. "Ooh~ Cake~" she whispered, then placed Resilience beside Gluttony before pouncing towards it. "It looks delicious~ Thanks for the cake, Gluttony!" Both Dialga and Palkia chorused, cutting a slice for both Resilience and Gluttony before eating their fill. Gluttony savoured his cake, then asked, "Not to be rude or anything, but I didn't expect both of you legendaries to be... uh... such fun."

Dialga blinked, then laughed, "Oh, you see, we're younger compared to those grumpy old seniors of ours~ Like Kyogre, she's older than us by a few hundred years!" They finished the cake, then turned into balls of light, putting themselves into Gluttony and Resilience. Gluttony's eyes turned dark and red, markings like Dialga's on his face. Resilience had the same, only the helmet-mask was slightly different. His face also had the same eye colour as Palkia, and the markings on his face were similar to Palkia's own.

Gluttony opened a portal back to the human world after cleaning up the mess the two dragons had made.

* * *

"**GAH!** I fell through again!" Wrath shouted, Pride pulling her up in the nick of time. She was still unsteady with her flight, but Pride got used to it almost easily. He caught her, then held her hand as they navigated their way to the top. "We're almost there!" Sloth called, then dashed upwards to see the slumbering green dragon, Rayquaza. Sloth did the worst thing he could have ever done in his entire life.

_He flung the Green Orb at Rayquaza._

Rayquaza blinked sleep from its eyes, then glared at Emerald angrily. "You... woke me up... **Little insect**..." he growled, then launched himself towards Sloth, who tried to dodge his Outrage. "**AHHHH!"** Sloth screamed, Rayquaza chasing him around the top of the tower with a murderous intent. Greed took out a bag of popcorn from her bag and offered it to Pride and Wrath. "Want some? I get this feeling that it's going to last some time..." They politely declined, turning to watch the scene.

Sloth dodged Rayquaza's _Dragon Claw_, then sat on its head. "Uh, I apologise for waking you up from your slumber, but I need to lend your power, or your whole tower would get destroyed and you won't get to sleep anymore," he started, Rayquaza pausing in its rampage to listen.

"Go on," he encouraged, plopping himself down to listen to Sloth.

"Well, this angel-demon Red, he had taken Envy from our side and Kindness from the angel's side, so he's trying to take over the world. The end."

"...that was short..." Rayquaza muttered, then flipped into the air. "Let me see... A challenge, eh? Tell me what's happening on Mt. Silver from here, if you can. It's been snowing crazily lately, and I have no idea what is going on. With your telepathy powers to see long distances, I think it is no problem. Or is it?"

Sloth nodded at his request, then plopped himself onto the ground, closing his eyes and concentrating. He found himself able to see further with Rayquaza's help, and saw that Red had a dragon with him that looked like it was old. 'That is Kyurem,' Rayquaza's voice noted bitterly, then they noticed that Red was looking back at them and snickering. He grinned at them menacingly, then waved. Rayquaza shut the telepathic seeing down immediately before Red could do anything. Rayquaza nodded, then turned to Sloth. "Your powers show me that your sight has a certain limit, but with my power, you have unlimited sight!" Rayquaza transformed into a ball of green light and implanted itself into Sloth's right eye, with the markings as well on his face. "Now, let's go back to Kanto to get Articuno," Greed said, crushing the empty paper bag and throwing it out the tower. "I swear, if someone gets killed by killer litter, let's say that Greed done it..." Pride muttered, trying to avoid the glare that Greed gave him.

* * *

"...You see, it was like this... I kind of, uh, _dated_ you when you were still an angel..." she muttered, scratching her head nervously. Lust's eyes widened and he stared at her. "Then for some reason, Silver,_ uh, I meant Envy_, went missing after when he found out, though... I had no idea why, but three weeks later, the darkness spread into everyone's hearts..."

Lust racked his brains for the memories, but he only succeeded getting fuzzy pictures. A flash of a kiss with a grinning Charity flashed through his mind, with Envy, who was slowing down his pace of going towards them, a flash of hurt on his face. Lust hadn't realised it then, but now he realised that Envy must have been uncomfortable with it. He turned to see a portal opening and both Resilience and Gluttony stepping out holding cakes in their hands. Chastity took a slice from Resilience's plate, then tasted it. "It reminds me of when Diamond baked that the first... Wait, _you regained your memories, didn't you_?" she accused, Gluttony scratching his head sheepishly. "I couldn't have forgotten my best friends, could I?" The Sinnoh trio glanced towards the Johto duo.

Lust and Charity were deep in thought, wondering why Envy had decided to join Red's side. They racked their brains, then Charity decided to find the answer later, then waved to Chastity and Resilience. Chastity, to all their surprise, had the lake spirits under her already, then Resilience accused Chastity of not telling them. "I guess everyone can have their secrets..." she muttered, then turned around and beckoned to Charity. She opened a portal to Johto, where Charity's legendary, Suicune, was to be found.

* * *

The battle with Zapdos was easy for Temperance, who got the bird to agree to lend him his power in no time. Zapdos transferred itself into Temperance's sword. Now, the sword was buzzing with energy, Temperance sliding it into its scabbard. They teleported to the base of Mt. Silver where they agreed to meet. They set up a camp there, and barriers so that Red was unable to notice them if he did not look closer. They saw Lust and Gluttony appearing, the transformation slightly shocking.

Greed won over Articuno, then she transformed. She had light blue icy wings and orange eyes, and her dress was one to fit and ice queen. 'Envy, I'm coming to rescue you from Red's grasp!' she thought, spreading her wings to fly to fly towards Mt. Silver, the Hoenn trio behind her.

* * *

"Hm... Not bad, Silver! But you have to shut away that hesitance I see in your eyes..." Red commented, pleased that Silver was getting stronger every hour of training they did. Silver had refused to rest, Yellow constantly healing the stubborn demon. Red tutted, then asked, "You can handle three at one go too, Silver~ I hear those angels and demons are going to work together. _Green is going to get closer to your sister and Crystal is going to get closer to Gold..."_ he whispered the last part into Silver's ear, getting a feral snarl in response. Silver's eyes flashed dangerously, his fists clenched tightly. Red decided to give him a 'boost', making an illusion of Green and Crystal on the rocks a few metres away. "_I want you to practice your aiming on those, Silver~"_ he whispered in his ear, and stepped aside to give Yellow a kiss.

Silver obliverated the rocks in seconds, his hands still glowing with the power. "Now, to make you _irresistible_ to Gold~" Red murmured, then turned to Yellow, who was holding a black dress that she had been making for the past hours she wasn't healing. Red caressed the dress and smiled at Yellow, who gave him a dazed smile back. 'He'll definitely not be able to stop his mouth from gasping,' Red thought, handing the dress to Silver, who glared at it cautiously. "He'll definitely appreciate this~" Red persuaded, Silver soon nodded and went off to change into the dress.

Red materialised a rose in his hand, then the colour faded into the rose. "A blue rose, perfect for Silver..." he murmured, the boy in question coming into view. The dress hugged his feminine figure well, his long hair flowing behind him. His eyes were a stormy blue, with hints of red behind them. Yellow proceeded to do the final touches, then put the rose in his hair. Silver, after enduring the finishing touches, when to await them at the entrance to the peak of Mt. Silver, tugging at the rose absent-mindedly. The colours of the clothing Silver wore conflicted with the snow, the black against the white. Red smirked as he continued on to phase three of his plan: **Engaging the Enemy into Battle**.


	11. Red's Plan! Part 3

A/N: Kisa's back with the next chapter~ Thanks to all reviewers again, especially xxxDreamingflowerxxx~! xD Oh yeah, you'll see Alpaca being mentioned later, which Alpaca Silver is a type of fake silver ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or Pokemon.

**Warning: Contains SpecialShippy and PreciousMetalShippy moments :3 And slight er... something xD**

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 10: Red's plan in action! Part 3**

The angels and demons gathered at the meeting spot, Temperance and Greed grouping them up. "Sloth, you are our main trap detector and spy. Pride, Wrath and Gluttony, you are our backup in case any of us goes down in battle," Greed said, Temperance turning to the angels. "Chastity, Patience, both of you are our support. Resilience, Humility, both of you shall protect them in case Red strikes."

"Lust, you're our best fighter, so you shall have to be the front striker. I shall assist you if needed," Greed said, Temperance continuing, "I shall fight alongside you, and Charity will support us with her spells." They nodded, then turned around to situate themselves in their positions. Sloth expanded his telepathy to the angels, testing it out on them. 'Those who receive this message, reply with a 'Hi' back to me', he thought to them, getting all the replys back. He flapped his wings, then sat on a tree that was on the side of the mountain. 'I shall see from here, and then inform you of the traps I spot in the mountain. There's... a big one at the peak...' he noted to the others, then turned to the mountain and concentrated. Charity and Chastity followed behind Lust and Temperance, who ran ahead first. Greed followed soon after, not wanting to be left behind.

They hurried into the cave, Lust stopping in his tracks. 'There's a trap up ahead, are you sure you want to continue?' Ho-oh screeched in Lust's head, then Lust shut her up, then proceeded on. Charity broke the trap easily, then Sloth muttered in their head, 'There's a barrier in the way...' Chastity and Charity stepped to the front, scrolls out in their hands. Soon, after muttering some words, the barrier cracked, then it shattered. They proceeded on until they met with two human-like figures.

The figures were standing there, seeming like they were waiting for them to arrive. The figure on the left had the same looks as Mew, but seemed more humanoid. The figure on the right was red, blue and gray. Both of them glared at the approaching figures, then took a step towards them in a battle stance. Temperance's eyes widened at the strange looking creatures, then groaned. "Looks like we have company..." Gluttony, Resilience and Chastity leapt forward, weapons out. Greed turned her head to see Wrath joining them, then nodded to Temperance. He got her hidden message, then waited for the right moment. Pride nodded to them, then shouted, "Catch up to us when you've finished your battle!" He forced a path through between the two creatures, then dashed forward. Wrath growled at the Mew-like creature, then stalled it so that the others were able to pass through. Chastity and Resilience held back the spiral creature, which shifted its form. Soon, the four were the only ones to be trapped by the barrier created by the spiral creature. Greed tugged Temperance's shirt, then pointed to the various sneakily laid traps. "Be careful, these will set off warnings to Red, but I think he already knows that we are here. It doesn't hurt to be cautious."

* * *

"Yellow~ I have a surprise for you~" Red grinned, Yellow staring up at him with her doe-like eyes. He pinned her against the snow-covered ground, then leaned in to meet her gaze. "I love you so much, Yellow," he whispered in her ear, then bit down on it. Her reaction was satisfactory; she flinched slightly but then moaned. Red could see Silver's face turning slightly to see the commotion. Red smirked, then licked down her neck sensually, then sucked on an area. Yellow moaned loudly, then her face flushed with many different shades of red.

Yellow's amber eyes stared into Red's blood ones, then she sighed contently, Red leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met, both of them passionately moving in sync. Yellow parted her lips for Red's playful tongue to enter, and he caressed her cheek while sucking on her tongue. She moaned loudly, Red with a triumph look on his face. He stopped sucking her tongue, then trailed it back down her neck, biting down hard on the side. She shivered and gasped as the pain turned into pleasure, then she started moaning his name. "_Ngh~_ _Red~!"_

Silver gave that 'private' area a glare before turning around, a slight flush on his face. Both of them emerged a few minutes later, Yellow wearing a lacy white dress that reached until her knees and the back uncovered. She gave Red her loving look and she smiled. Red grinned back at her, red orbs flashing dangerously. Red hugged Yellow from behind, then turned to Silver, "They will be here soon, so start preparing to engage them in battle," he commanded, Silver standing up from the rock he was sitting on and clenching his fists. He flicked his hair, then turned blood red eyes at Red. "Don't cry when I kill your used-to-be best friend~" he laughed, disappearing into the cave. Red eyed where he left, then turned to Yellow. "You are the one I trusts the most, Yellow. Even Silver has his flaws..." he whispered, then carried her bridal style to a secret spot to continue where he left off.

* * *

The two creatures stared back at them, then Chastity sighed. "Wrath, I shall work with you to defeat these beasts. You most probably can't fight without Pride to assist you, right?" she murmured, Wrath nodding with embarrassment. They stared at each other for a while, then turned back to their opponent, the Mew-like creature. The creature spoke. "I am _Mewtwo_, created by human scientists so that they could take over the world. I was rescued by Red, who I now call my master. I shall fight for his sake, for it is he who saved my life," Mewtwo muttered, then turned his eyes onto the Wrath and Chastity.

Resilience and Gluttony heard the other figure speak in their heads. "I am _Deoxys_, and I am from outer space. Those humans captured me, intending to use my powers to kill off each of their brethen, and then they forced me to fight other humans for their own ambitions. I shall only heed one master, and that is Red!" Deoxys disappeared from their sight, then Resilience felt himself being pushed away by Gluttony. He watched as Deoxys shifted its form, then attacked Gluttony, throwing a dark blob at him. Gluttony dodged it in time, then sent a dark blob back as well. Resilience shot a Water Pulse at it, then dodged a Psychic attack.

He heard Wrath blocking an Aura Sphere from Mewtwo, then Chastity summoned Azelf from her rod. "Azelf, let's do this!" she shouted, Azelf charging up electricity. He shot it at Mewtwo, who was unable to dodge in time. Mewtwo groaned, then glared at them. It sent a Psystrike attack at them, effectively hitting Wrath. She growled angrily, then used a Hydro Pump attack on him. They hit Mewtwo, but Mewtwo smirked at her, then charged up a ball of electricity. Chastity summoned Uxie, commanding, "Uxie, use Light Screen!" Uxie nodded, then formed a barrier of light to protect them. Azelf sent a bolt of lightning towards Mewtwo, who shot its Electro Ball at them, the two powers colliding.

Gluttony sent an Earth Power to hit Deoxys, but it shifted its form again, this time defending itself from the attack. Resilience combined his own Earth Power with Gluttony's then sent it towards Deoxys. Deoxys was able to withstand their attacks, then shifted its form once more, then gave them a triumph stare.

"Don't ever let your guard down! _...Is what Temperance would have said..."_ Chastity muttered, holding her rod up to summon the last lake spirit.

* * *

Greed could see the light at the end of the cave up ahead, and an all so familiar figure stood there, wearing a black dress and a blue rose in his hair. "_E-envy?"_ Lust voiced out all their questions. The figure flicked his long red hair and smirked at them. "Who is this Envy you speak of? My name is Silver," he snickered, then strutted up to them. Greed's eyes widened, then she frowned. "Red had released your memories, didn't he? _How could he..."_ she muttered, then looked up to see Silver walking closer to them. Temperance and Charity were the ones who Silver glared at the hardest, and he snarled, "You stole them away from_ me_!" He bound them to the cavern wall, then Greed stood in front of them protectively. Silver's eyes widened, then he scowled at her apparent 'betrayal'.

"Why do you side with them, nee-san?" he murmured, silvery blue eyes flickering with pain. Greed looked up at him, surprised. "W-what...?" she asked, confusion in her voice. Silver turned away from her, then closed his eyes and twitched. He opened his eyes to reveal blood red ones, then he smirked. Pride stepped forward to attack him when he was flung aside by a strong gust of wind, then hit the rock and was pinned there. Silver glared at him, then growled, "This is between us, outsider! _Don't get in my way!"_ Pride struggled at his bonds, then sighed, giving up.

Silver sidled up to Lust, licking his lips seductively. He leapt onto Lust, knocking him over and straddling him. His gaze softened as he met Lust's eyes, then bent down to whisper in his ear. _"I have always loved you, Gold... Ever since you first spoke to me..." _he mumbled, then brushed his lips over Lust's lightly. He was flipped over by Lust, who pinned his hands above his head. "Now, Pride! Do** it**!" he shouted, Pride breaking free of the bonds and releasing Charity. He held onto Greed's and Charity's hands, then used his powers and entered Silver's mind.

Silver was too dazed from Lust's sudden act of dominance, then he bit on his lip, giving Lust his look. Lust felt his cheeks warming at Silver's cute look, then- _'Wait, did I just think of Silver as... cute?_' he thought to himself, then gazed into Silver's red eyes. Silver looked so feminine in that black dress, the dress hugging the curves that should not belong to a male. The blue rose only accented the dark mysterious beauty of him, red eyes looking up at him shyly. He did not realise that he was leaning in, brushing Silver's red hair from his face, then he finally crashed his lips onto Silver's, kissing him fiercely and Silver kissed back with the same amount of passion. His hands travelled up Silver's thigh, then tugged at the ribbon holding the middle of his dress. Temperance struggled with his bonds as he took the chance when Silver was distracted. He broke them eventually, then gaped at how far they went while he did so.

"...It's dark in here..." Greed commented, looking around. It was a long and dim corridor with fire glowing in candles on the holders. Pride nodded, then said, "Don't leave my side while we're here. Silver can change this place as he pleases, but we should be safe for the time being while Lust is distracting him." Charity glanced around with interest and slight fear of the unknown ahead of them. They walked along the corridor, which seem to be endless and was getting darker with every step they took. "...It's up ahead," Pride muttered, then they stopped at a dead end. Pride placed his hand on the wall and concentrated, then it trembled like disturbed water and let him pass through. Greed and Charity went in as well, then saw that it was pitch black, and they could only see themselves.

A small figure was curled up not far away, and they walked over to it. They noticed that the figure was Silver, who looked so vulnerable, and he was clutching his head. He didn't seem to notice them, and the chains around his neck and hands were glinting with unseen light. He was crying silently, then a dark shadow engulfed their sight. Bright red eyes shone in the darkness, a white grin with sharp pointy teeth along with it. A similar shaped Silver emerged from the darkness, grinning at them. "You... you must be-" Greed started saying before that Silver continued her speech.

"Yes, I am the Silver who was bred from his hate, which started from his twisted love~" he grinned widely, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Also known as his _sadistic side_~!" Pride got into a battle stance, then glanced at Charity and Greed. The red-eyed Silver flapped his wings, then flicked his shorter hair. "Of course, that_ weakling_ has nothing compared to me, so he has to be the one who has to listen to me! Of course, the stronger one gets to take charge!" he laughed maniacally, then turned around, tugging at the chain in his hands. "Silver's my new **pet** now, aren't you~" he snickered, caressing the sobbing Silver's cheeks. He licked Silver on the cheek, then glanced towards them. "He's always trying to be tough outside, but he is so _fragile_ inside, aren't you?" he mumbled, wiping away the tears. The silver-eyed Silver shuddered at the touch, then blushed at the other Silver's action. "I'm called the 'Alpaca Silver', otherwise called Alpaca," the red-eyed Silver told them, then tossed Silver aside easily. He stepped forward, a resonance of power nearby taking their attention.

A miniature-sized Lugia appeared beside Alpaca, its form shimmering in white light. It growled at them, then stayed close to Alpaca. They watched as the Lugia went into Alpaca, then he transformed into the current outer style of Silver, the Lugia wings and eyes forming on him. His grin widened immensely, then tilted his head mockingly at them. "I have the power of Entei on my side too~" he grinned, the fiery figure of Entei appearing on his right. "I am the one who gets all the power inside, so _I shall crush you all like insects!"_ he laughed, then the whole world shifted into another one.

They were thrown into a centre isle where lava flowed around them, Alpaca landing in the center. Entei followed him, roaring at them. The three of them watched as Silver was trapped in a cage, going back into his position when they first saw him. "Why are you doing this, Silver?" Greed shouted to him, desperation in her eyes. Alpaca glanced at her, then smirked. "Do you want to know how all this started?" he cackled, red eyes glinting with amusement. "_Haven't you ever wonder why the Key of Sealing broke?"_

Greed's and Charity's eyes widened as they realised what he meant when they put two and two together. "Y-you mean... Silver was the one who..." Charity mumbled in shock, then turned to see Greed's own surprised one. Alpaca continued, "Silver had this twisted love in his heart~ Of course he would seek power,_ power to destroy the people he hated_, of course! It was-" Charity did not give him time to finish before shoot a fireball at him, but Entei absorbed it, rendering it useless. Alpaca glared at her, then cracked his knuckles. "Silver is too weak for his own good, and I shall dominate his consciousness!"

* * *

"_Ah~! Red~ N-not l-lower!"_ Yellow moaned in pleasure, then blushed as Red licked her playfully, then he grinned at her. They were still on the snowy mountain top, making out in the soft snow. Red continued teasing Yellow, who was moaning louder and louder, then he covered her mouth, whispering huskily, "You don't want them to hear you, do you~?" She shook her head, then stared at him lovingly. She nodded, then smiled at him. She hugged him when he ceased the make-out session, cuddling with her. "It's no lie when I say I love you, Yellow," he smirked as he said it in her ear, Yellow beaming brightly. She pecked his cheek shyly, then closed her eyes, dozing off in his lap.

Red carried her bridal-style, then sealed her in a triangle barrier. He kissed her on the forehead on last time, then softened his gaze. "A world of no hate left, when all hate has been released from the cycle... Then the world will be a much more peaceful place..." he murmured, then made the barrier invisible and transported it to another dimension until he retrieved it again. "Stay safe, _dear Yellow..."_

He closed his eyes, then went into Silver's mind.

In the lava scene, he walked towards Alpaca and froze Pride, Greed and Charity, then beckoned Alpaca to move over. He smirked, then threw the three out of the mind, then extinguished Alpaca's powers with a flick of his hand. "That's enough already, have you watched what's happening outside?_ Silver's going to be raped by Gold soon_, you know~" Red informed with amusement, then Alpaca scowled, turning back to the outside world.

Pride clutched his head, then blinked open and adjusted to the darkness of the cave. His expression was mirrored by Greed and Charity, seeing the awkward Temperance standing at the side. Lust was making out passionately with Silver, who looked like he was enjoying every minute of it. Then, he seemed to have awoken from a trance, then moaned sensually, his red orbs hinting with other hidden emotions. Lust didn't seem to be able to control himself, finally getting the usually unwilling Silver to participate. Lust finally snapped out of his lust-induced haze when Sloth screamed in his mind, _**'EW EW EW**! I don't want to see this sort of X-rated stuff!_' Lust pushed Silver away, who had a look of hurt back on his face that tugged at his heart.

"_A-are you...abandoning me_...again?" he asked quietly, to which Lust hesitated, then Silver disappeared from their sight and out onto the peak.

Red smirked as he watched Silver come back out onto the snow, then asked, "Alpaca, how was it like?"

Alpaca grinned sadistically, replying, "_Perfect~!"_


	12. The Final Battle!

A/N: This is the last part of the story, all's that left is a epilogue...

**Warning: Contains two deaths, blood, some bits of insanity and more~ -shot-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special in any way.

* * *

**Demons and Angels- Chapter 11: The Final Battle!**

Alpaca glanced back to the cave, then grinned widely. He definitely knew that he had an advantage over the opponent as they would rather rescue Silver from his evil counterpart. Only Alpaca knew that it would never happen, Silver being the weak person he was. He cracked his knuckles, ready to fight the ones who emerged from the cave first. Red glanced at him, drawing his longsword from an open dimension portal and grinned, the blade glowing with the power of Moltres. He made the fire on the blade flicker, then smirked as he watched the first person appeared.

Temperance emerged from the cave, Greed following behind him. She pointed at Red, demanding, "What have you done to my poor little brother? And where did you hide Yellow?" Temperance drew his sword, then narrowed his eyes at Red's blade. "You captured Moltres?" he growled, Charity, Lust and Pride appearing from the cave soon after. Red waved his hand at Pride, saying, "Aren't you worried about your girlfriend? _She's going to be destroyed by Deoxys and Mewtwo soon~"_ Pride's eyes widened, then he looked to Greed, who looked back with regret behind her eyes. Pride clenched his fists, then turned back to glare at Alpaca. Lust had a slight hint of lust in his eyes, then eyed Alpaca's short dress. He looked into Alpaca's cold red eyes, hoping to see a flicker of silver in them, but there wasn't.

Alpaca didn't hesitate to gather power in his hand, a ball of wind forming in his palm. He leapt up into the air, then flung it at Charity. The wind burst into flames, then Charity doused it with her own blast of water. She dodged his slashing claws, then kicked at him. Alpaca flipped back, then landed onto the ground gracefully. He disappeared from sight, but he was soon pinned to the snowy ground by Lust. His speed was unable to match Lust's own one, but he had a secret weapon. He let his eyes fade to its usual silver, then looked up at him seductively. Lust loosened his grip on Alpaca's as the silvery orbs captivated him, the various emotions swirling behind it. A grin formed on Alpaca's face, then he yanked his hand free, kicking Lust away from him. He drew a dagger from the holder strapped to his thigh, then held it threateningly in his hands. He sent a blast of wind at Pride, who barely dodged in time. Charity flew in out of the blue and kicked him squarely in the face, causing Alpaca to fly back a few steps.

Lust was still on his knees, stunned at the amount of memories flowing back into him. The scenes of the Johto trio flowed into his mind, then he clutched his head as he watched the dates he had with Charity, but known in his head as Crystal, and the last time he had seen Silver. Now, he understood why Silver had that look of hurt in his eyes, and why the Key of Sealing broke. He clutched at his heart, the past emotions flowing back into him like a released dam. The name 'Gold' flashed in his mind, then he was brought back to reality. He glanced at Alpaca, who was eyeing him with a smirk on his face. Lust watched as Pride tried to use his power on Alpaca, but he had failed. Alpaca dived towards Charity once more, a ball of fire in his hands. Charity was about to dodge when Lust grabbed Alpaca's hands, stopping him from attacking her.

Alpaca's eyes widened, then he smirked, but his eyes betrayed what he felt inside. "You... decided to choose her..." he murmured, then pulled his hand away from Lust's. He took a step back, then straightened his posture. "Why...? Is it because she's female? I don't care anymore..._ Maybe I should..."_ he trailed off, then looked up to see Lust giving him a pity look, then he yelled, "_I don't need your freaking pity! I'm **strong** and I don't need **anyone else**!"_

"...Then why are you crying?" Lust mumbled, Alpaca trailing the tears on his face with a finger. He closed his eyes, then gave a small laugh. He blinked, clutching his heart. "It hurts... _so much..."_ he muttered, then his eyes flickered to silver for a moment. He struggled with himself before Alpaca came back into control, smirking widely. He turned to Lust, then grinned. "If I can't have you, then no one else can~!" he cackled, extending his wings and flying up into the sky. He gathered a sphere of compressed wind together, then flung it at them. "_Aeroblast!"_ he shouted, watching as the ball flew and hit the ground, exploding with a loud boom. He watched for any sign of the enemy, then dodged a strike from beside him. "Gold... I wouldn't want to kill you, but... you're getting in my way~!" Alpaca grinned, brushing slightly bloodied fingers against his thigh. He flew back onto the ground, then a Weavile appeared beside him. "You're going down!" he shouted, pointing at Lust. Weavile shot shards of ice at him, then avoided an attack by Charity.

Lust's eyes hardened, then felt like his chest was constricting. _'Silver... My best friend..._' he thought to himself, then disappeared in a flash of bright red feathers. He kicked at Alpaca hesitantly, and Alpaca blocked it easily. "I'm really going to kill you, you know~!" he grinned, then flipped Lust and pinned him to the ground, pulling out three blades. He was flipped over by Lust, who was stronger in strength than Alpaca. The blades clattered onto the ground, then Lust asked, "Why, Silver...? Why did you have to love... me?" Alpaca grinned insanely, then took the chance to push him off, snatching the blade off the ground.

"You..." he muttered, eyes glinting with hate. He pinned Lust to the ground once with his blades, sealing him there. He glanced to see Red, Temperance, Pride and Greed in a confrontation, then turned to see Charity busy with fighting his Weavile. He sashayed up to Lust, trailing his finger along his face. He trailed his finger on Lust's lips, then smirked. He flicked out one blade, then flung it at Pride's direction. "Get lost," he growled, turning to glare at Pride. He turned back to Lust, then straddled him. He lay down on him, then closed his eyes, savouring the warmth that he was giving out. He leaned closer to his face, tongue flicking playfully. He closed the distance between them, giving a short kiss. He pulled back, both love and hate shown in his murky silver eyes. He smiled, then pulled back, picking up a blade from the ground. "_Sayonara, Gold..."_ he whispered gently, tears streaming down his face. Lust could only watch helplessly as Silver plunged the blade into his own chest, gasping and coughing at the pain. Lust felt the binds weaken, then broke it completely, rushing to Silver's side.

Silver smiled softly as he winced at the pain when the blade was pulled out, a stain forming on his dress. Lust caught Silver as he fell, then his eyes widened at the sight of the bright red blood contrasting with the white snow. "**NO, SILVER!"** Greed shouted, running towards them. Charity turned her head to them as Weavile ceased fighting and slowly disappeared, leaving only its footprints in the snow. Lust hugged Silver close to him, then mumbled, "Silver... Why did you do that...?"

Silver coughed, then smiled up at the sky. "So...you wouldn't... get hurt by... Alpaca Silver..." he whispered, the petals from the blue rose falling down onto his face and the ground. He closed his eyes, feeling the world fade around him and then whispered his final words to him.

_"I...love...you..."_

Lust couldn't help holding back his tears which were now flowing down his face, as he hugged Silver's lifeless body close to him. He brushed the snow from his angelic face, then he placed Silver onto the ground gently and stood up. His bangs hid his face, then he growled, "Red... I challenge you to a one-on-one battle." Red smirked, then turned to see Greed's grief-stricken face and Charity's shocked one. He nodded, then smiled wider. "Here's the terms:_ If I win, you die and I'll keep Yellow. However, if you win, I will gladly let you kill me~ But remember, only I know where Yellow is~!"_ Temperance growled at Red, but Lust had already stepped forward, nodding at the terms. Red grinned widely, then cocked his head arrogantly. "You cannot defeat me, I have all the powers of you angels and demons combined! Lugia!" The hidden necklace around Silver's neck snapped from it and flew towards Red, who clasped it in his hand.

Lust watched as Red summoned Lugia, who appeared soon after. "Destroy the others; I have a matter to attend to," he commanded, turning to Lust and drawing his sword. Lust crackled his knuckles, then took Silver's dagger from the ground, the metal turning white hot. "You killed my best friend," he snarled, Red snorting in reply.

"No, I didn't," he stated matter-of-factly. "Silver chose his own path, and I only guided him along the way~ So... You have yourself to blame for all this! If you had actually known Silver, he wouldn't have resorted to all of this! All of this wouldn't have happen! So Gold, you were the one to start all of it!" Red laughed madly, then smirked. A Pikachu materialised next to him, who was staring at the ground with its dull eyes. "Pika, shock him with Thunder!" he ordered, Pika obeying his command. Lust dodged the attack, then summoned his own Pokemon guardian. "Explotaro! Use Flamethrower!" His Typhlosion roared, then blasted a stream of fire at Pika. Pika dodged it easily, then shot a second blast of lightning at him.

Red's sudden attack was parried by Lust, who spat in his face, "You... _bastard!_ I'll never forgive you!" He was locked in a parry betweem them, their Pokemon guardians fighting on the side. Red's blade suddenly flashed with fire, overpowering Lust. "It has always been like this! The never-ending cycle of hate being continued on as people die! They will never satisfy their hatred..._ Never ever..."_ he whispered in Lust's ear, "You are also one of them, seeing your best friend killed by himself... _You have restarted this hate cycle_! This is why... no more Pokemon shall be used in those humans' plans, their suffering, their pain_... I can feel it all_. Can't you?"

Lust growled at him, slashing then jumped back. "If you wanted to save them, then why not do it in a less brutal way? Humans are fragile beings too! They have emotions just like Pokemon! If you are going to wipe them out along with Arceus and Giratina, the survivors will only continue this hate!"

"No, you're wrong..." Red whispered, slashing Lust's face with his sword. Drops of red blood dripped onto the ground, Lust wiping this wound. It wasn't deep, but blood would flow for a while before it gradually decreases. He dodged Red's next blow, grabbing the sword that Temperance threw to him. He gave him a nod of thanks before pointing the electric blade at Red. "You are a hypocrite, Gold. You toyed with others emotions, don't you?_ That's the darkness in your heart; the unbearable longing to make others 'love' you._ Hate will make people stronger, then they would know not to release their hate, and the world would soon be peaceful..."

"You're crazy! _You...you..."_ Lust had his eyes landed on Silver's body, which was slowly covered up with red snow. Lust felt angry hot tears threatening to spill out from the corner of his eyes. He blinked them back, then focused on the battle in front of him.

Lugia screeched, having no one to control him any longer. Entei flew out as well, joining him. Lugia eyed to little angels, then laughed. "You puny insects! I'll squish you soon!" Greed dodged a blast of wind, then shot her own beam of ice back, easily freezing one of Lugia's wing. Entei melted the ice crystals, then blew a wave of fire at them. Temperance flung his chain, tangling it with Lugia's wings and feet, causing him to crash onto the ground with a loud thump. Pride dodged to the side as Entei ran towards him, then he slammed his hand onto the ground, trapping Entei in between rock pillars. "Now!" he shouted to Temperance, who took out another chain from his pocket and trapped Entei inside. He muttered a quick barrier spell, Entei successfully trapped inside. Lugia screeched, snapping the chains and flying up into the air, collecting a ball of energy.

"_Aeroblast!"_ he screeched, sending it towards Greed. Temperance barely blocked it, the Pride chipped in as well, lending his power. Greed was surprised when both of them were able to deflect the wind, then Charity sent it back towards Lugia. Lugia growled, then screeched loudly at the pain. "You bastards!" he shouted, falling from the sky covered in wounds from his own attack. Lugia felt himself get colder and colder, Greed waving her hands around to freeze Lugia. Finally, Lugia was trapped in a huge wall of ice, then the four of them turned to see the ongoing battle. Pride left, going back to find the ones that they left behind, Charity following as well.

Red smirked, "I bet you can't even land a scratch on me. You have much less potential than Silver, and that's saying something~" Lust swiped at him, relying on Ho-oh's power to increase his speed. Red matched his speed evenly, now both of them were a blur of colours that were seen around. Lust used Temperance's sword to slash at him, then parried the attack that Red struck. Red grinned, the fire on his sword burned brighter than ever. He laughed as he watched the flames overpower the electricity in Temperance's blade, cooing, "You cannot expect to defeat me with such a sword, do you? You don't even know its true potential~!" Red was suddenly flying out from the parry, then he landed onto the ground. Lust had punched his in the face, and was now panting heavily. "You...said that I... couldn't land... one hit... on you!" he declared, then flew up into the air, charging up a fire ball.

Red snorted, then started his own Electro Ball, then mixed flames in it. Lust mixed electricity in his ball of fire, then flew down straight at him, hand outstretched. The balls of energy collided, Temperance hastily setting up a strong barrier. Greed was pushed behind by Temperance, shielding her from most of the blast.

The smoke cleared, both Red and Lust staring down each other, waiting for the other to collapse. Lust panted at the effort to remain standing, then watched as Red's grin widened. Red's eyes glittered in the evening sky, smirking. "You look as if you could barely _stand_, Gold!"

"You're not any _different_!" he retorted, sticking the sword into the ground to steady himself. Red's jacket was ripped, a few cuts lining his face. Red whipped his cap out from nowhere, then wore it. "Not bad, Gold. You have learnt well," he said, then glanced at the lump in the snow. "_Too bad Silver couldn't see it..."_ he murmured, hiding his eyes with the cap. Lust clenched his fist, then with a burst of energy, he punched Red squarely in the face, yelling, "You asshole! It...it..." His eyes widened as he saw Red's smiling face with a hint of regret behind his eyes. Lust's face was one of shock when he felt something pierce him. "After all, you're only a beginner compared to me~" Red whispered in his ear, slowly pulling out the sword.

Lust coughed, clutching his side, blood trickling down his lips. He sank to his knees, his hands full of his own blood. He gave a small grin, then closed his eyes. He snapped them opened after, the golden orbs sparkling with heightened emotion. "Heh... It really looks like you're stronger than me... But..." he smirked, Red's eyes widening as he turned around, Raikou's form striking him through with a blade of lightning. "Wh-when did you...?" he muttered, then growled at the pain. His sword dropped to the ground, then he laughed. He landed face first onto the ground, then glanced at Lust. Lust sighed, then collapsed as well. The peak of the mountain was covered in splashes and spots of red, Temperance removing his shield. Greed ran towards them, concern in her eyes. "Red! Lust!" she shouted, kneeling down beside Lust. Temperance sat down next to Red, who coughed up blood. "You weren't this weak, Red..." Temperance muttered, Red's grin on his face.

_"...I had only some time to live before I die, Green. Of course, the humans had captured me with a tranquiliser dart, which I did not see coming..."_ Greed's eyes widened as she listened to his story, putting snow onto Lust's injury. Lust protested before he was shushed by Greed, who was listening to Red speaking while bandaging up Lust's wounds. "_They stuck various needles in me, and of course, Mewtwo and Deoxys were captured soon after..."_

_"They were the only companions I had during that time. They had been tortured badly...by those human scientists..."_ he coughed, blood coming out from his mouth. He got up, then drew a symbol in the snow. He kept his hand to his mouth, coughing and blood soon stained his hand. A portal appeared, then Yellow's sleeping form was seen through it. Temperance didn't hesitate to take her out from it, the portal disappearing seconds later. Red fell back onto the snow, staring up at the sky. "...Take care of Yellow for me, won't you?" he whispered to them, Greed nodding. Temperance nodded as well, and Red brushed his finger against Yellow's cheek before his hand fell, his eyes closing. He breathed for the last time before he became still, Moltres emerging from his blade. Moltres screeched before flying off into the sky, Articuno and Zapdos joining her.

* * *

They were surprised to see Deoxys and Mewtwo freeze, then then stared up at the peak. They disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the exhausted battlers to gasp for air, their clothes all semi-ripped. Chastity was helped to her feet by Wrath, who turned around to look into the darkness. Pride appeared and ran towards Wrath, hugging her. "Thank goodness..." he murmured, holding her in his arms. Wrath blushed, then hugged him back. "It was fine, really! We totally stalled them!" she grinned at Chastity, who smiled back at her. They helped Resilience and Gluttony to their feet, then walked up to the peak.

Lust got up from his spot, his wounds already starting to close. He went to the lump of snow and brushed the flakes away, seeing Silver's peaceful face. He hugged Silver, then Charity went up to him and sat down beside him. "Silver..." she murmured, tears leaking out from her eyes. "He was our friend... My best friend... If only I had noticed..." Lust slammed his fist onto the ground, the tears spilling out from his eyes. Greed walked towards them, her eyes full of sadness while she was smiling. "Silver... did what he wanted in the end..." she murmured, kneeling down and taking him from Gold. _"I did tell him...to...to.._."she couldn't help sobbing, hugging her little brother close to her. "_And...he wore a dress...just for _you_, _Gold," she choked out, taking out the rose from his hair and placing it into his hand.

"_The blue rose, signifying the love that would never be returned,"_ she murmured, then looked up to see Arceus landing down. Giratina opened a portal later, seeing the battlefield. Arceus glanced at Giratina, then said, "I shall seal you in the Distortion World, which shall only be accessible by this orb..." Giratina had no time to speak before he disappeared, an orb in his place. Arceus picked the orb up, then looked at Red's motionless body. Yellow woke up, then her eyes widened at Red's body. "**RED**!" she cried, rushing to his side, tears pouring down her face.

Arceus watched the heartbreaking sight of the battlefield, then focused his energy onto them, making the angels and demons glow for a moment before disappearing into a ball of light. The ball of light flew back to Arceus, who accept it. Mew appeared beside Arceus, saying softly, "They shall be reborn again, this time as humans... I've tied the thread of fate onto them; may they meet again." Mew gathered the other legendaries with her, then disappeared in a flash.


	13. Epilogue

A/N: ...This has to be the lamest and worst ending ever... ;A; If anyone can write a better one, please share your idea with me~~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special, just borrowing their intros to each arc ^^

* * *

**Demons and Angels-Epilogue~!**

-Kanto-

There was a group of children in Pallet Town, cornering a Nidorino. "Dang! It bounced off again!"

"My turn next!" A girl decided, her friend looking at her scornfully.

"Think you can do it?"

"Be quiet!" she said, then held a Pokeball in her hand shouting, "I'm gonna catch this Pokemon and make it my pet! Here goes!" They watched as the Pokeball bounced off the Nidorino, and the girl cried in confusion, "Wh-? It bounced off again...?"

A ten-year-old boy with red eyes walked up to them laughing, saying, "Ha ha ha! That's not how you catch Pokemon! If you wanna catch a Pokemon, you gotta weaken it first, then throw the Pokeball." He took out a Pokeball from his pocket and threw it, saying, "Watch carefully! Poliwhirl!"

He commanded it to use Water Gun on Nidorino, then the other kids watched in awe as the boy flung a Pokeball at it, capturing it easily.

"Awesome! That was cool, Red!" Red grinned, then looked in curiosity as they mentioned about Professor Oak, then he decided to go looking for him. He met up with another boy in the forest who had a Charmander, then he watched as the boy battled with a Pokemon he had never seen before.

Red confronted the boy, asking why he had not bothered to catch the Pokemon. The boy turned to him, saying that the Pokemon was far too superior to his own, and that he knew his own limits. Red ignored him and chose to battle the Pokemon, but only ended up defeated in a span of a few short seconds. The group of people came into the forest, wearing black outfits. They mentioned about a Mew, then left Red there.

Red went to Professor Oak's laboratory and accidentally released the Pokemon when Professor Oak startled him. Professor Oak forced Red to capture the rest of the escaped Pokemon, thus going to Viridian City.

This was the start to his adventures...

-Johto one year later-

In New Bark Town, a lady was in her kitchen preparing breakfast, then she turned to the Aipom on her shoulder. "Oh, it's getting late. Could you go wake that sleepy-head up, Eitarou?" The Aipom nodded, then scurried up the stairs and into a bedroom, revealing the sight in there.

A ten-year-old boy with mussed up black hair was sleeping in there, surrounded by the various Pokemon. Eitarou poked him on his head, getting a "Hm..." from the boy. Drowzee pulled the blankets, causing the boy to sneeze. The other Pokemon helped to wake and dress him for the day, Gold blinking sleepily and greeting his Pokemon.

He walked downstairs and greeted his mom, and his mom chatted with him, and after that, he set off from his home.

Soon, the laboratory near the boy's home was broken into by a mysterious red-haired boy and his Sneasel. They were about to escape from the laboratory after stealing Totodile when they came face to face with none other than Gold. They had a short battle between them before the red-haired boy escaped, Gold chasing after him. He used the Cyndaquil that followed him to burn the tree branch that the boy had grappled on to, causing it to snap and make the boy fall to the ground. The Cyndaquil, nicknamed Explotarou, made a ring of fire around the boy. Gold confronted him once more, but was zapped by a Team Rocket grunt's Elekid.

The boy battled with the Team Rocket grunts, easily overpowering them and escaped.

Gold awoke to find a policeman in front of him, then blinked. He was surprised to find that the policeman was going to bring him in for arrest and questioning. As Gold was the only one who saw the boy, he was asked about the boy's appearances. Gold gave almost everything accurately except for his facial features, then ran off.

He made a decision: To track that thief down and get Totodile back.

-Hoenn a few years later-

Ruby concentrated on sewing hats for his Pokemon, then put the finished hats on them when he was done. He took out a pair of scissors and skillfully cut his Poochyena's fur, then declared, "Beautiful!"

The moving truck screeched to a halt, causing Ruby and his Pokemon to fly backwards and hit the boxes. His mother called for him to assist her, but he refused, declaring that he did not want his Pokemon to get dirty. He got them out of the mud with his Ralt's, Ruru's, Confusion. He stepped out to see the wonderful sight of Hoenn, then said, "It looks very beautiful from here... Just the place for my Pokemon, and my team is always, intelligent, strong, adorable, cool and of course, beautiful~!"

He was unpacking boxes in his room, then turned to see a present from his father on the table. He opened it and saw a pair of shoes on the tables, then threw them into the bin. He opened his closet, then packed his clothes into a bag. He went through his plans with his Pokemons on running away, then he was about to leave when he glanced at the shoes he threw away, then took them out and wore them.

When he ran away, he saw a figure in the disance, then helped the man off the vine. Soon, two Mightyenas approached them, Ruby squealing in delight at them. He showed off his Nana's moves, but then they were chased by those Mightyenas. Ruby suddenly jerked forward when he activated his shoes, then sped off, leaving the man behind. A figure leapt out from the cave and grabbed him on the leg, bringing him into the cave. He called the man on the Pokegear, then the man introduced himself as Professor Birch. He soon found out that the man knew his father, then he shouted in alarm when the 'Pokemon' talked to him. Nana bit onto the figure, then the figure took off the disguse, revealing the girl under.

"Is this how you treat your saviour? You ungrateful little brat!"

-Sinnoh years later-

A girl was ready to set off on an adventure, putting on her new clothes. Her grandpa wept at the sight, then told her about her mission of going to the top of Mt. Coronet with two bodyguards.

Two boys, Diamond and Pearl, were doing their manzai act, but apparently, Diamond did not follow their script, causing Pearl to stare at him and doing an anime-fall. Diamond's pun caused the crowd to start laughing, but Pearl was not amused. He dragged Diamond out from the stage, then got a complimentary prize. However, they crashed into two other people, causing a mix-up in their tickets that neither knew about.

They went to the destination, Diamond albeit suspicious of the letter but a Chimchar and Turtwig leapt towards them, Pokedexes in their possession. Suddenly, a group of Starlys attacked them, Diamond and Pearl barely holding them off. The girl turned to them, wondering if they had made a mistake. She soon assured herself that they would have attracted less attention and therefore would not stand out, so she nodded towards them, then set off on their journey.

-Unova some years later...-

White beamed when the director turned to her, complimenting on her company's Pokemon's acting skills, then shouted at a boy who was standing at the edge of the cliff, getting in their way of their photoshooting.

"I'm gonna become the champion of the Pokemon League! 'Cos I'll definitely, certainly and absolutely beat them all! The Elite Four, then the Champion! I'll win, so just wait!" White cringed at his loud voice, the aide telling him to move away from the spot.

White smiled as she took out the Tepig that the company needed to use, only to find out that they needed a male and a female Tepig, and she had only brought one female one. White frowned as she didn't know what to do, but then the boy's Tepig noticed her female Tepig, then released her from her Pokeball, then ran off playing with her. White clapped her hands, finding the solution to her problem. White introduced herself to the boy, and found out that he was called Black.

She requested for him to help her, but disaster soon struck. The set was a mess, and the people accused Black of destroying it. Black soon proved his innocence when he figured that a Gavantula had struck, then defeated it. However, the equipment were burnt to a crisp, but White decided to step in and help him, so that his Tepig could come in useful.

A mysterious figure with long green hair approached them.

* * *

Arceus and Mew watched as they soon reunited together, the Mew beamed. "I tied the string of destiny together with them, so they would definitely be happy together again~!"she chattered, then turned to see Arceus' grim face.

"However, the darkness in humans... There's no way for it to disappear..."he murmured, then turned around to go watch over the world. He decided to step down into the human world to see how the used-to-be angels were, then made off, leaving Mew to where she was sitting and watching the scene.

_~The Lamest Ending Ever~_


End file.
